The Powerpuff Girls Return
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Twelve years later in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls have retired from crime fighting to live normal lives as teenagers. With the Mayor retiring, crime and chaos decends onto Townsville and the girls must realize their gifts and the promise they made. This story is based on the graphic novel "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns" by Frank Miller. PPG & RRB couples included.
1. Teenage Lives

_Author's notes: In light of the new DC Universe Animated Original Movie "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1" I put together this new story featuring none other than the superpowered triplets themselves._

_So, basically it's the Powerpuff Girls as teenagers who have retired from their superheroic duties, but all of the chaos and destruction causes the girls to remember what they were meant to do when they were five years old. They once deicated their entire lives in fighting crime, but now they've lost their powers due to the evolution of their bodies. So, when they tried to fight crime again, they are now from superheroes to superzeroes._

_The Powerpuff Girls and other characters belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network._

_*Story is loosely based on Frank Miller's best selling graphic novel "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns."*_

* * *

The City of Townsville...

A monster suddenly pops up in the city. It has sharp horns and lobster like claws and it roars as he shows up.

...IS UNDER ATTACK!

Many citizens on ground run for cover as the monster begins tearing everything he sees apart. That is until three streaks of light come racing through the distance. One pink, one blue and one green. It's Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, better yet known together as the Powerpuff Girls! They charge at the rampaging monster and beat him up like they usually do to the other monsters they fight. And as always the monster was no match against the three fantastic little girls. After one more punch in the face, the monster collapses to the ground and the crowd cheers on for their heroics.

* * *

The City of Townsville...

A giant robot pops up in the city. It is obviously Mojo Jojo due to it's appearance.

...IS BEING ATTACKED BY MOJO JOJO!

The robot fires everywhere at several buildings as they shatter in ruin and people running for their lives. Mojo laughs inside the cockpit but then catches his eye at the blue Powerpuff, Bubbles who is floating up at his face. She then punches the robot all the way to a building. The robot starts shooting lasers at Bubbles with its turrents, but she dodges them without a struggle. Blossom and Buttercup fly in and smash the turrents off and destroy the robot. It collapses and Mojo is left half beaten. The police arrive and cuff him. The people once again praise the magificent trio for saving them. Bubbles waves at the cheering crowd and giggles.

* * *

The City of Townsville...

A giant fiery phoenix with monsterous sharp teeth flies in and starts breathing fire onto the buildings causing people to run again.

...IS... Oh you get the picture.

The Powerpuff Girls arrive once again to challenge the phoenix. The phoenix breathes its flames at the group but they dodged. Buttercup swoops in and uppercuts its chin, Bubbles kicks its face and Blossom rams into its stomach. The phoenix gets mad and breathes fire at Blossom. She on the other hand takes a deep breath and blows out her ice breath. Her cold blizzard of ice englufs the flames of the phoenix and the phoenix runs out of breath. With a concerned look on its face, Blossom delievers the final blow on the bird and sends it flying into an ice cream factory. The phoenix jumps out of the factory covered in ice and flies away. The crowd once again cheers on for the Powerpuff Girls while the girls settle down on a park bench with ice cream in their hands.

* * *

A montage of various monster attacks and villain rampages plays on, while everyone of these scenes involve their ultimate defeat against the Powerpuff Girls. Soon the montage ends with Professor Utonium taking a photo of himself and his daughters. On the photo, the girls laugh in the background. "I wish we can do this forever!" Coming from Bubbles' cute squeaky voice, but the voice echos when it said 'forever'. And we cut to black.

* * *

**12 Years Later**

The city of Townsville is being shown and a bunch of races cars drive down the freeway bridge. The red car is going extremely fast and the driver of the car appears to be an older Professor Utonium, about in his late 40's and has a white mustache and is wearing a helmet. He driving fast on the freeway and someone talks to him through speaker.

"Professor, this is Jen. You have to slow down, you're going too fast!" Professor doesn't listen in and as someone continues talking to him he pulls out a cable from his radio. "It isn't programmed to... Professor?" The Professor goes faster and he pulls the wires from his dashboard. "Oh, Professor you son of a..." And the communicator cuts off and the car starts heating up to the temperture he wants it at. The car starts overheating, the Professor's face inside the helmet starts sweating up and the car's engine starts to ignite. It suddenly explodes and Professor tilts his car over and it starts rolling over and over until it halts completely.

The car goes over the freeway and crashes onto the road below. The car is now up in flames and the Professor lies unconsciously from far away from the burning vehicle. And the car explodes.

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS RETURN**

**Chapter 1: Teenage Lives**

**News Station**

Footage of the burning car is shown on TV.

Male Reporter: As it turns out to be one of the famous cars to be experimented, Professor Utonium escaped from the collision just before the impact. He was testing out a new type of Carbon powered cars using a thermal version of nitro power gas, but failed as his escape left him with superficial burns. Lauren?

News Anchor: Thanks, Bill. I'm surprised anyone can even think of sports in this weather. Right, Dean?

Dean: That's right, Lauren. At Townsville's magnificent new Twin Towers it's ninety-seven with no relief in sight.

Lauren: Thanks, Dean. According to News groups around the city it is said to be the hottest summer in Townsville history. Leaving most families to get out with their kids and have some fun in the sun. On another note, another victim has fallen by the hands of Townsville's newest and vicious gang, The Green Gang. The gang that has inspired the notorious Ganggrene Gang. The Mayor of Townsville on the other hand is facing election charges for retirement, saying that he doesn't want to go and judging by the footage of what you're about to see, you'll know why.

Mayor: (Hanging onto his desk while and older Ms. Bellum tries to pull him.) I DON'T WANT TO GO! MAYOR DON'T WANT TO GO!

Lauren: Yeah, still acting off of his age. Which brings us to our biggest story. Where are they now?: The disappearances of the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's once and greatest superhero trio of all time. They have won many battles, overcame many obstacles but there was one thing they didn't dodge; growing up. The last time we saw the Powerpuff Girls was during their Eighth birthday celebration. But then... after that, nothing. This marks the eighth anniversary of the last recorded sighting of the little girls we knew and love and so far there is no sighting of them what so ever. Here are the people's reaction.

Man 1: Oh, gee. I haven't seen the girls for a long time. I hope they're doing okay?

Teenage Boy: Powerpuff Girls? Man, those girls were yesterday's heroes. Today's new hero is about skateboarding!

Girl: Last Halloween, I dressed up as Bubbles. Now, I'm gonna do it, every year. POWERPUFFS RULE!

Boy 1: Well, I miss them. But now I stick to my own heroes now. Action figures! And Race cars!

Teenage Girl: Like, those girls are so lame nowadays, what reason would we want to sit our butts down to watch some kids beat down a forty-foot Godzilla just to teach it a leason. Nah, man. That is just not right! They could like, get hurt or something.

Boy 2: The Powerpuff Girls were my heroes. Look, I even drew a picture of them when I was five. I'll never throw this picture away. My heart will belong with my heroes. POWERPUFFS 4-EVER!

Woman: Let's admit it, the girls have grown up into responsible young ladies. And it's their creator's fault for letting them go out on to street to make them fight some random monster attack.

Man 2: Ha! Good ridance. It's about time those girls are gone. We had enough love in our hearts to say this. If we ever see the Powerpuff Girls again, then we're nothing but a bunch of little-

Lauren: Okay! STOP! We cut there! Phew. Anyway, it said by our polls that 60% of the population wants to live on without the Powerpuff Girls while 40% of the people wanted them back. But where are the Powerpuff Girls? Are they socializing as we speak? Or doing what normal people do?

**Normal view**

We cut to see a high school in Townsville, and in the high school are many teenagers hanging by at the lockers. Among those people is a teenage girl with long red hair and a pink tank top with red track pants, red shoes and a bracelet and no fingers. She closes her locker after grabbing her bag and as she turns around it is Blossom who is now all grown up as a 16 year old teenager. She walks down the hall while chewing gum and blowing a bubble, passing many students.

She exits outside and starts talking to herself.

(Ah... What a new start.)

She walks down the steps.

(Summer is finally here and school is nearly over. I wonder what I should do, go meet up with some friends and watch a movie or go to the mall? Hmm... maybe both.)

She sees her friend and waves.

(Oh my gosh! It's Chole. Her dress looks so wrong yet so cool.)

"Hey, Blossom!" Shouted Chole coming over to her.

"Chole! Oh my gosh, you look so wrong in that shirt!" Said Blossom.

"I know! Who still likes the Beatles anyway! I mean they are so 1960." Said Chole as she complaints about her Beatles shirt.

"Girl, you've got to listen to Simple Plan. Everyone like, totally listens to Simple Plan other than the Beatles." Said Blossom. "Anyway, got any plans for the summer?"

"OH MY GOSH! She is so wrong in those pants!" Chole didn't pay attention to Blossom.

Blossom's phone rings. "Oh hang on." She answers. "Yeah?" "Oh my gosh, I was wondering were you were. Where are you?"

"Behind you?" Said another voice behind and Blossom turns. Both girls then shriek of excitment of seeing each other and then they hug.

"Casey!" Shouted Blossom. "Blossom!" Shouted her other friend Casey.

(Both Chole and Casey have been my friends since the first day of High School. We talked and we talked, about phones and magazines and we never get tired of it.)

Blossom walks with her friends.

"So, I was thinking about breaking up with Chad." Said Casey.

Blossom gasps. "No way! Why?"

"Yeah, you two have always been such a cute couple." Said Chole.

"I know, I know, it's just, he's been paying attention to his video games. You know what, I think he's cheating on me." Speculated Casey.

The two girls gasp.

"Get it! 'Cheating?' As in you cheat on a video game. He's cheating on a video game for me?" Said Casey.

The two girls then break out in laughter.

"So, what's your plans for summer, guys?" Asked Blossom.

"I'm just gonna chat with my friends all week on my phone. I feel like talking with them." Said Chole.

"I'm gonna go to the beach to work on my tan." Said Casey.

"Oh my gosh, the beach is so hot. Why would you want to go there?" Said Chole.

"Because I want to be as tany as I can get." Said Casey. "What about you Blossom? What are you doing for your summer?"

Blossom was about to say something but something else came into her mind. "I- Uh...?"

(Gee, this is like so hard. All I ever do on my summer breaks is just take long walks around the city and watch TV all day. I never went to the beach or went to any fairs all the time. All I keep thinking is the days I spent as a kid. Fighting evil and tyranny. All I do now is shop till I drop and already I'm hesitating to talk to my friends.)

Casey gasps at the sight of someone. "Oh my gosh! It's him! And his brother!"

Blossom and the girls look directly and a couple of teenage boys who are obviously two of the Rowdyruff Boys; Brick and Butch. In slow motion they walk towards the girls. Brick is wearing a red jacket with a hood, has red hair, red sneakers and jeans and his trademark hat, and Butch is wearing a green jacket, jeans, green sneakers and has black spikey hair. Blossom just gets lost in their eyes.

(Brick and Butch... two of the Rowdyruff Boys. Our most fiecest opponents we've ever faced. Brick is obviously my counterpart and suddenly I feel lost in his eyes. For the first time in my whole life I feel lost in his eyes.)

Brick and Butch stopped by.

"Sup, ladies?" Said Brick in a calm manner.

Chole faints and falls to the ground.

"Hey... Blossom." Brick said to Blossom who looks away.

"Hey, Brick." Said Blossom.

(This is so wrong, I'm actually talking to my most fearsome arch counterpart who is suddenly all calm and nice now. Either that or he's trying to flirt with me.)

"So, you wanna hit the pizza parlor with us?" Asked Brick while Blossom tries to look away hard.

"Well..." As Blossom thought about it.

(Oh my gosh this is so wrong but I can't help myself so what the heck.)

"Yeah, sure!" Answered Blossom.

"Awesome." Said Brick.

"Let's take my Escalade." Said Butch.

"WOW! You have your very own escalator?" Asked Casey.

"No, it's an Escalade. You know the car?" Said Butch.

Casey pauses and then goes on. "Tell me more about it."

* * *

Blossom and her friends drive with Brick and Butch in the Escalade to the Pizza Parlor.

At the parlor, they chat, while they drink soda, eat pizza and listen to the jukebox.

Blossom holds her glass up in the air and shouts. "TO US!"

And the rest of the gang does the same. "TO RETIREMENT!"

"To the Powerpuff Girls!" She says. They drink up and and Butch belches. They start to chat.

"Man I remember the day I met the Powerpuff Girls." Explaining Brick. "I always remembered them to be a bunch of sissy little girlys."

Brick's friends laughs with him and somehow it upsets Blossom.

(The way Brick remenices about our times back as kids was just plain rude. Thinking about it was even bad.)

"Yeah! It's good that they retired. Right, Casey?" Butch says to Casey who is once again lost in his eyes.

"I'm grateful they survived retiring." Said Chole. "Right, Blossom?" She turns to her. "You're one of the Powerpuff Girls. One of the three anyway."

"Well, the Blossom I am now is still very much alive." Blossom said.

"That's great!" Chole said.

"You also learned how to hang out for once." Brick said. "You know, the old days, Blossom? How you always have to save this town from certain doom? You told me about it when we were in the fourth grade."

(At the fourth grade, I remember. Brick, one of my dangerous foes on the Battlefield was in class with me. He used to pick on me, spitballed me, he was a bully, eversince the _incident. _But eversince that, we suddenly started to fall in love with each other, despite being old enemies.)

"Yes." Blossom said with a worried look on her face. "But that was just twelve years ago. I'm a new girl now. I am no longer a Powerpuff. I am a teenage puff."

"What about your sisters?" Butch asked. "Spoken to them lately."

"You know I haven't." Blossom answered.

"How long has it been since you girls saw each other?" Said Casey.

(I don't know if I could tell them. It's been eight years ever since I saw my sisters. Bubbles usually sends letters to me once in a month and often e-mails me. When she turned 13 she travelled to New England with a sudden interest in Archaeology. At the age of 15, she became a tech expert and is interested in making electronics. Buttercup, well after _our fight 2 years after the incident_ she flew to China where she could train to be the toughest girl in the world. At the age of 16 she is now a weapons expert and has an interest in making her own weapons. Buttercup rarely sends e-mails to me but since last year I've got none. As for me, I stayed at Townsville, took a trip to Hawaii last year and learned about anicient heroes. I have then become an editor for the school newspaper, I do gym and karate and I'm also the smartest student in Math Class. Yep, the life of a normal teenage girl.)

"Oh, well, like... so long..." Blossom said.

"Still, huh?" Brick said as he looked down. "I'm damn sorry about that. Especially what happened to Robin."

Blossom pauses with sudden shock upon hearing that name and gets up from the booth. "Blossom? Where are you going?" Chole asked.

"Sorry, Chole, but I think we should call it a night." Blossom said.

"Okay, we'll hang out another time." Chole said waving at her. While the boys watch her leave.

* * *

On her way home, Blossom walks through crowds of people, thinking about the past with a sad look. She walks past a person with a sign with the roads reads "Townsville is Towns-hell!" She talks to herself again.

(When I left, I couldn't stop thinking about my greatest friend. Robin Snyder. Me and my sisters met her when we were... still young... Once our enemy, Princess Morbucks, tried to steal her away from us and tattled on her. We hanged out a lot, until _that day_ happened.)

_Flashback_

_Eight years ago in the city of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were eight years old, are in elementary school and still looked a bit the same. Except with real shoes and dresses with bow-ties of their colors. They were sitting in the table with the birthday cake of candles in front of them. Alongside them are the Professor, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Talking Dog and everyone else._

(Eight years ago. Our eighth birthday. Many of our loved ones were there, except for Robin.)

_The girls pick up their ears and hear someone crying for help. "HELP! HELP!"_

_And the girls rushed right out of their table and over to the skys of Townsville._

(We heard our friend Robin calling for help. She was in trouble. Her screams were horrific.)

_They arrived at Mojo's Volcano Observatory and crashed through the roof and Blossom shouted "Mojo Jojo!"_

(Mojo had her. Holding his laser gun to her. Said he will kill her if we can for once surrender to his evil might. But we thought he was bluffing.)

_"POWERPUFF GIRLS! For once in my entire and evil life, all I ever wanted was to destory you and takeover Townsville. But you won't let me and don't know, in your entire minds of the situation, when to learn! Well, I, Mojo Jojo, will start right now! If you don't let me destroy you now, then your friend dies at my hand. And if you do, then I'll spare your friend and Townsville will be mine!"_

(Mojo said, but we charged right at him at quick speed.)

_The girls ignored his warning and charged right at him. Causing him to aim his gun at the girls and fires his laser gun which misses the girls, but the beam bounces off many shiny objects and right at Mojo. However instead of hitting him the shot hits Robin. Once the shot hits Robin, the girls gasp in horror and she falls to the ground. She was dead._

(At that moment... Robin was gone. All because of Mojo.)

_Mojo is shocked in horror of his sudden action and turns to the Powerpuffs who are extremely mad at him. He steped back a bit in cowardness. "I... I didn't... mean for this to happen." He said. "As in I didn't want to kill her but kill you but since your sudden action made me turn the gun on you I just had no choice and now you... are... mad... at... me..." He droops down and the girls burst out with anger and scream. They roared as they charged at Mojo and beat the crap out of him. Blossom kicks his gut, Buttercup breaks his arm and Bubbles uppercuts his chin causing blood to spit out and rain on Bubbles face. Blossom then lays three punches on Mojo. One to the cheek, and one to the brain helmet causing it to shatter and expose his large brain and one to the stomach which makes him cough out his own blood. Finally, Blossom takes out all of her rage and lays one massive sucker punch to Mojo's chin causing blood to splatter on Blossom's face and Mojo falls to the ground, knocked out, with a bleeding gum. His unconscious body twitches as the girls look at him. _

_Blossom turns to her dead friend who lies motionless. She lands right next to her and gives her a final blessing. "I'm sorry." She whisphers and Bubbles and Buttercup look to each other and bob their heads in sadness. Bubbles would most likely cry at these times, but this time, she doesn't._

_The Flashback ends._

(Robin died when we were eight. She'd still be alive now if it wasn't for maniacs like Mojo. After that very night, we did what we had to do. Got Mojo some help. We took him to a rehibilitation clinic and has said to have recovered from all of his sheer desires of revenge. But two years after that... the era of the Powerpuff Girls... ended.)

The teenage Blossom looks at her surroundings and sees many teenagers smoking, a guy walking a dog. And in her path a couple of Green Gang Members who came up to her.

"Hey, babe! Want to get together sometime?" One of them asked the unamused Blossom. "I know you want it."

Blossom then justs walks off leaving the men to whistle at her and make noises at her.

(Townsville has turned into Stinksville. For real this time.)

Blossom stops at a lampost. The subway train passes by on a bridge above Blossom and a newspaper flies to the ground in front of her that reads "Family murdered, Greensters are suspected." Blossom widens her eyes a bit and closes them again.

(Greensters is another name for the Green Gang. Eversince the Ganggrene Gang broke up, teenagers painted their skin green to look like them. Cause you know what most teenage boys are nowadays.)

A couple of Greensters come out of the dark and approach Blossom who suspects them with a gasp.

"Ay, she sees us, go 'round behind her." One of them said, drawing a knife.

"C'mon, honey, slice and dice!"

"I don't know, man, she looks like she's into it."

Blossom glares as she looks at them.

"Forget this, man! It ain't fun when they into it."

"Let's hit the arcade then, man."

"Yeah, always fun at the arcade!"

They leave Blossom alone and run off. She on the other hand breathes deep and lies down in agony as she watches crimes, vandalism, murder and drugs. They overflow her mind with so much devastation it makes her clutch her head in pain as if she's drowning in despair. After a moment of listening to the cries of many people, Blossom lets go and sheds a tear.

(In my thoughts, the people wanted the Powerpuff Girls. But what they don't know is that the people need the Powerpuff Girls as much as I need them.)

**News station**

Reporter: ...Butchering of every member of the family, The Green Organization is believed to have committed this atrocity for money the family had... something under twelve dollars. This is considered a drug related crime at present, but surely this hot summer is a factor. Right, doc?

Doctor: Absolutely, Bill. Rough month in the big town. Right now the mercury is climbing to an unseasonal one hundred and three degrees. And it looks like it's gonna get worse before it gets better...

[The entire city is shown with massive heat coming from the sun.]

Doctor: Fortuntely this isn't the first time Townsville suffered a heat wave. Though the cause was the result of a fireball that was heading towards Townsville about 12 years ago, but luckily, with the help of Blossom's ice breath, the fireball was destoryed. But this is beyond different than expected...

Reporter: This just in- A dead cat was found stapled to the door of Cityhall... the Green Gang is suspected.

**Normal view**

At the Townsville Mental Asylum, we see Mojo Jojo in cell number 601. Sitting in his cell playing with his harmonica.

(Mojo spent the last eight years in a mental asylum to cure his thrist for vengeance against us. He was so consumed by hate and rage, the doctors had to send him here so he can cooperate easier. Now, he spends most of his time inside his cell, half insane, while he keeps having tests.) Told Blossom.

Some doctors pass by his cell as they talk.

"I've got no water in my home now. Can't even take a shower this morning. You want to know what else I hate about the heat? It's that your underwear sticks to your-"

"Shut up."

They pass on by his cell. Next to him is another cell with Princess Morbucks, who is now 15 years old, has red hair tied as curls and a yellow dress. And it looks like she's gone off the deep end way too much. She keeps muttering "What I do to ever become a Powerpuff Girl." over and over again.

(Princess Morbucks, now a teenager has gone clinically insane after several attempts of becoming a Powerpuff Girl, which she can't. She was in when she turned 9 and is still under medical treatment. I don't she'll ever change, looking at her now.)

"How long has she been like this?"

"She's been saying the same thing ever since she got in six years ago. Look at her."

"You look at her. She makes me sick."

"She is sick."

Two other doctors walk along from her cell and comes across another cell. And in it is Fuzzy Lumpkins, another one of the Powerpuff's Rogues. He's in his cell playing with his banjo in a pretty stable state. He doesn't seem to be crazy at all as he smiles while playing.

"Look at him. He seems to be coping just fine."

"This guy? He was crazy as hell when anyone came across to his property."

(Fuzzy Lumpkins, a pink fiend that causes us trouble. One time he turned Townsville into meat and even turned Bubbles' hair into meat. Thinking about that day makes me... nostalgic. After that, he's been doing all kinds of misdeeds like being the Mayor, attacking the town and even tried to marry the Professor. But after Robin's death we got him to put that evil inside out for good and placed him here as well.)

"Acording to his record he's killed two birds, injured a squirell, skined four skunks and roasted a live pig in his fireplace."

"He hasn't killed any people?"

"No. But he did ate some of them when he transformed Townsville into meat twelve years ago.

"Hm... Acording to the list that he has been sane since two years and is seeming to be well behaved now. I think it's time we let him go."

They move to his cell and opens the door. Fuzzy looks to the doctors as he stops playing his banjo.

"Congratulations, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Your rehibilation is complete. You are now free to move on in your own time." One of them said.

Close up on Fuzzy as he gives off a big smile. "I don't know what to say?" He talked.

"Say 'thank you'."

**News station**

Lauren: A new life begins today for local Townsville criminal, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Fuzzy was released with the charge of good will and stable mentality, and is in good health to be walking the streets without causing us fear. Many of you know Fuzzy famously for his alleged attempt to turn Townsville into packs of meat using a ray gun of what he calls the 'Meat Gun'.

[Footage of _that incident involving a meat gun _is shown on the TV.]

Lauren: After losing his mind over a jam contest, he went into a murderous rage and using a meat gun to turn Townsville into meat. But thankfully, our heroic little warriors, the Powerpuff Girls apprehended the pink freak and saved Townsville.

[The two doctors are shown through the footage.]

Doctor Jonas: Fuzzy is ready to see the new world. He's gonna step out there and say 'Hey, Townsville, I'm okay.'

Doctor Matthews: And he looks great too.

Lauren: Fuzzy had this brief statement to the media.

[Fuzzy is shown on a podium and many of the press flash their cameras.]

Fuzzy: Today, Townsville. I am no longer the maniac you thought I was. I am a new kinda guy and I'm ready for the living. I don't ask of you to forgive my crimes, for this is the end of my long nightmare. I'm on the road to absolution. Before I go, I just like to thank my doctors; Matthews and Jonas for giving me another chance.

Press: Fuzzy, it true you tried to eat the whole town?  
Are you sure the Fuzzy Lumpkins we knew is gone?  
How can you be so sure?  
Do you feel good?  
Do you like nachos?

[Fuzzy holds his boomstick up in the air and it shocks the audience, but he snaps it in half and throws it away and the audience applaudes.]

**Normal view**

We see Blossom's home, it looks a lot like her old home but more classy. It has a living room, fancy kitchen, multi-colored and zebra striped beanbags, basically everything in her home is like royality. We then see Blossom in her bed, having a bad sleep. She tossed and turned under her sheets and acts like she's in pain when she groans.

She dreams about her younger self, five years old, frolicing in a grassy meadow full of pink flowers and blue petunias. She giggles as she skip and hops through the meadow. But suddenly she falls through the flowers and through the ground. She falls endlessly down to a bottomless sky and sees many things that strikes her past. A flying dragon-like monster flies into her and roars but she misses. She starts to weep and cover her eyes in fear. She is then grabbed by a squid monster who suddenly transforms into the zombie magician; Abracadaver who roars at her and drops her into his mouth. She falls through an endless tube of despair until she sees the bottom which is a giant monsters mouth with sharp teeth and it closes down on her as she enters. The last thing we hear is the sound of blood splattering and the dream ends.

Blossom opens her eyes with gasp and sits up straight and feels her head and moans. She looks at the time and it's 3:17 in the morning. She gets out of her bed and walks to her bathroom. She may have no hands or fingers but she definitely has feet but no toes. She walks to the bathroom, turns on the lights and looks at herself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh. I'm a mess." She says in a weak tone. She grabs a cup, opens the tap and fills it with water. She drinks her cup and puts it down. When she opens her eyes again she sees in the mirror an image of Mojo Jojo behind her and gasps in a heavy tone. She turns back and see that there is no one in here but her. She then sighs sadly and walks back to her bed.

* * *

The next morning we see another fancy home. And inside the bedroom lots of stuffed toys and an alarm clock with an octopus on it that looks like Octi. And of course a girl with blonde hair is sleeping in her bed. The alarm clock triggers and plays a xylophone and chiming music and it plays like a baby's tune. And arm with no fingers presses the snooze button and she gets out of her bed. She dresses up in a blue tank top, puts her hair up like pigtails, and puts on some blue pants and heads to the kitchen. The toaster pops out a pair of toast and land on a plate. She then puts some jelly on it and enjoys her breakfast. After breakfast, she grabs her purse and heads out of the door and her face is revealed. It's Bubbles as a teenager. A car pulls up at her home, it's some of her friends.

"Hey, Bubbles! C'mon!"

She gets into the car. And the drive off.

(Ah, finally, summer. The best part of the year. No school, no homework, no noisy teachers. Just going to the mall with my bestest friends.)

"So, Bubbles, did you hear the news?" Said one of her friends.

(Jenny, one of my friends asks me. We've been friends for three years.)

"They released that pink fuzzball, Fuzzy out of the nuthouse. Can you believe it?" Jenny said to Bubbles.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Fuzzy has learned his lesson by now." Bubbles said.

"Hello? Have you forgotten what he did to your hair?" Jenny says to her.

(I remember that day. When he attacked Townsville using a meat gun, he turned my hair into a greasy and disgust chicken leg. I was so mad that day, I gave Fuzzy a beating he never forget.)

"That was when I was like five, Jenny. Things have changed now. I'm sure he'll be nice" Said Bubbles.

"I doubt it, girl."

"*giggle* Whatever you say, Jen."

* * *

They reached the mall and Bubbles and her friends shop for clothes, shoes and sunglasses. They eventrually have lunch at the food court. They talk with each other.

"So, Heather was thinking about getting a summer job. She tells me she has some money problems or something. I don't know. She wouldn't say." One of the girls talks.

"So, Bubbles..." Jenny asks Bubbles before taking a sip of her soda. "What are you doing for your summer vacation?"

(Gee, I haven't thought about my plans. All I ever do now is make devices and phones and I was planning to see the Techno Festival this Friday at the convention centre. But the rest of my vacation is all but a big mystery. Back then I used to stop criminals and save the town. But those days are over.)

"I haven't thought about it yet." Said Bubbles and eats a french fry.

"Well, you're going to that Techno Festival right? We would like to come with you." Said Angela, one of her friends.

"Oh, but..." Bubbles starts to speak up but stutters.

"But what?" Jenny asked.

Bubbles hestitates to talk and after a brief moment she talks.

"I've only got one ticket. The rest were sold out."

Her friends were baffled. "Sorry." Bubbles apologizes.

"No no no, it's cool, girl. I mean, what's so good about tech anyway?" Angela acts like she understands. "I mean, it's tech!"

Bubbles and her friends look at Angela and start to think she went crazy after hearing what Bubbles said.

"What?" Angela asks them. "I'm not angry. In fact, I'm leaving." She gets her bag and walks out of the table. But comes back for a moment.

"Oh yeah, and if you girls want to keep your physique outlook of your body I suggest you stay away from the french fries." She tells the other girls who were about to eat some of the fries and they drop them back. They seem to have eating disorders. Bubbles looks down in sadness and looks at Jenny.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Bubbles whisphered in her high but soft tone.

"Y'know, your tone almost matches your younger self." Jenny points out and Bubbles feels her chest and looks down at it. "Yeah, your usual high and sqeaky voice."

"You know, Bubbles. When I was a little girl like you, I worshiped you. I saw you on TV whenever you go out and fight crime. Whatever happened to those days?" Jenny asked her after giving her feelings to her.

Bubbles stood silent for a moment and said. "We all changed."

(Change. Another word for growing up. How I missed those days so much. And how I would like to see them again. Just one more time.)

* * *

It's night time again and we are back at Blossom's home. She is seen on her couch lying down, in front of her television all bored and flipping through channels.

First channel flip:  
"...A few rain storms are about to come in. It looks like we might all see some thunder as well-"

Second channel flip:  
"...Okay, Micheal, all you have to do is spin the wheel and-"

Third channel flip:  
"...But Diane, how will I ever see you again."  
"Don, you will always see me, for the person I truly am."

Fourth channel flip:  
"Coming up next on Cartoon Network; Foster's Home for Imagin-"

Fifth channel flip:  
"...was found murdered this afternoon. The two were identified as the sons of the family who were missing for three days and were thrown into the streets. The Green is suspected."

Sixth channel flip:  
"I am on the road to absolution."

**News Station**

Fuzzy: I am on the road to absolution.

Lauren: Those were Fuzzy Lumpkin's last words before he somehow disappeared from the podium at City Hall. Professor Utonium, who supported in Fuzzy's rehabilation had these words to say.

Professor Utonium: We must all believe that Fuzzy himself and the evil inside of him has been compelled. Even we ourselves have evil in our hearts. But we can all fight it as well as he did.

**Normal view**

Blossom switches the channel.

"We interupt your daily viewing for these breaking news! The First Townsville Bank is being robbed, not by the Green Gang but the worst, The Bankrobbing Gang."

She keeps flipping channels and they all involve the Green Gang's crimes.

"Two kids were last seen with two young men."  
"A giant monster has just crushed memorial bridge."  
"Rain is coming to Townsville to break down the heat for tonight."  
"Three were found dead and no one was there to stop it."

Blossom is just about losing it.

"We are all doomed!"  
"Won't someone help us!"  
"Think of the children!"  
"We'll all die!"  
"Help us!"  
"I just pooted!"

Blossom's eyes widen and she shuts the TV off. She breathes as if she's stressing out and sits up. She tries to calm down but hyperventilates. She runs to her kitchen and grabs a paper bag from the table and breathes through it. But by breathing into it, it explodes into an ice cloud. She watches the snow fall and then she hears a voice in her head.

(You tried to hold me back for eight years, but you know in your heart you can't break it.)

This isn't Blossom's thoughts, it's her other self's thoughts. She clutches her head as if it was in pain. She sheds a tear while she endures the pain and looks at her TV which is off. And it comes back on like magic. Static is shown.

(You tried to live like an normal girl, but you're not. This is the real you.)

The static fades and shows a moving image of Blossom when she was five years old, flying through the skies of Townsville. The older Blossom watches as she continues to clutch her head. She sees her younger self uppercuts a bank robber. She shuts her eyes for a second and tries to fight it. She then sees herself again punch the jaw of Sedusa and blood spruts from her mouth. Blossom kneels down on the floor as if she couldn't take it anymore. The young Blossom then punches a monster to the ground. As it impacts the ground, Blossom finally opens her big pink eyes and gasps in horror. She gets up and runs to her backdoor and gets outside.

(You know you can't escape me. I am your soul.)

Blossom stops at her backyard and gets down to the ground.

"No... You... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shouts.

She looks up at the night sky and the stars form together in the shape of Young Blossom.

"I am forever inside you." Her younger self says. "You are nothing but a hollow shell, a rusty trap that cannot hold me. You cannot stop me, not with friends, not with TV, not even the weight of your age. You cannot stop me but you still try and still you run."

The older Blossom looks up and looks at her young self.

"Remember, the one and only reason why you were brought into this world." She continues to talk.

Blossom re-enters her home and takes a few steps to her mirror in the bathroom. She tried to splash some water on her face but when she wipes her face and looks at herself again, she sees herself. Five years younger, with her little body, pink dress and red bow. She feels her face and closes her eyes tight. After a few seconds she opens them again with a glare and wipes the lipstick off her mouth.

(The time has come. You have dedicated your life in being a crime fighter and protector of the innocent when you were born. Now it's time to re-awaken of what you have been doing since. Finish what you have started. Embrace that feeling, Blossom. It's the feeling you have hold so dear.)

Blossom tries hard to open herself again.

(The feeling of love. Everyone's love. Embrace it, Blossom. Embrace it...)

Blossom clutches her hand tight.

(Open up like the Blossom you are.)

Blossom opens her eyes again and sees her younger self speak again.

"Now FIGHT."

Blossom then pushes her fist forward and smashes the mirror to pieces. After that, she takes breaths to let out her stress and anger and then looks up to the mirror she shattered and sees herself for who she is.

Blossom then enters her room and sees the wall that views many of her acomplishments back in the days. She walks up to the wall.

(Never again, I will let this town burn.)

Blossom looks at her little costume, complete with the pink dress, red bow, white socks and black shoes.

(Too little for me. But I need something better. And when I do, I will never again leave my duties.)

She glimpses the night sky of the city skyline and her mouth quivers with her glare of anger.

(Never again...)

Scene goes dark and a whisper is heard.

"Powerpuff."

* * *

**End of the first chapter.**

**Hope that was something. I took some memorable moments from the DKR book like the news segments and the conversations. We'll see some action in the next chapter where Blossom will go out onto the streets as the savior she and her sisters were meant to be.**

**References in this fan fic are from "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns" and belong to Frank Miller and DC Comics.**

**The idea of this story also came from that episode from the Powerpuff Girls, "City of Clipsville" where at one point the girls remember that they travelled through time and they were teenagers and fell in love with the Rowdyruff Boys.**

**And I know the villains in the show aren't insane but I thought this could be a touch for the story.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Old Heroes Never Die

The Powerpuff Girls and other characters belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network

*Story is loosely based on Frank Miller's graphic novel "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns"*

* * *

At a fashion clothing shop, a lady is buying some clothes and the cashier who is reading a comic book just sits there and isn't paying attention.

"Excuse me. I'm standing right here." The lady says and the man responds while still reading.

"Ten dollars." He says. She pays up and he opens the register. "Thanks for buying." He says as she leaves. But then another customer enters.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a suit that fits my colors?" She asked.

"Listen, lady, this is a fashion shop. I'm not getting paid to show you what you wanna wear."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you here for, you-" He looks at his customer and sees that it's... "Blossom!?"

Blossom stands at the cashier and holds a $50 bill.

"Find a suit for me. One that's tight and silk." She says as she puts the money down on his bench.

"Gee, I've never been paid by a superhero before." He says.

Blossom smiles. "Keep the change."

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS RETURN**

**Chapter 2: Old Heroes Never Die**

It starts raining at night, and an elderly woman walks back to her apartment with her groceries. She steps in a mudhole and stops to get her feet out.

"Hey." Said a man in a dark corner of the building and the lady looks back to see him. "Come in here where it's warm, Mommie."

She looks at him and he tries to grab her. "Make me feel safe."

She gets grabbed. "Oh no! Please! Ohhhhh!" She drops her bags and her mouth is covered by the man who pulls out a knief. She whimpers at his clutches.

"Talk soft." He was about to kill her but then a noise was made in the door behind him. And he looks behind him.

Suddenly a fingerless hand punches through the window and into his face, he falls down to the ground all unconscious. While the woman looks through the window to see nothing.

* * *

Lightning strikes over the city and down on another street is a taxi cab. Another man pushes a lady into the cab.

"Get yer ass in the car. We're going for a little drive." Said the man and the woman cries for mercy.

"Not my face, Dan... *sobs* please..."

"You paining me, Joannie. You messin wif my livelihood. Lookit you, Joannie. You went an grew another nostral."

"Hey, man! Take it somewhere else. I don't need the grief." Said the taxi driver.

"Shut your hairy face an drive." He says offering the driver money.

"Okay."

He counts the money. "Dog eat dog world, I guess."

The arguement at the back continues.

"You left us one unpleased customer back there, Joannie."

"Listen, Dan, that guy wanted me to- aaaaa!"

"Smile a little wider now, Joannie."

The driver tries to start his car but it's not going.

"Huh? Just had this baby tuned..."

Then a thump was heard on the roof of the taxi.

"What the-?" He said.

"Sounds like it came from the roof. He thinks he wants to mess with me." Dan pulls down the window and aims his gun out but then a pink go-go boot crushes his hand on to the window sil and he drops his gun. "AHHH!" He feels the pain on his hand but then a hole tears on the roof and it's Blossom, much to Dan's shock.

"I'm a she by the way." She says and grabs Dan and pulls him through the roof and punches his face. Joannie flees from the car and the driver tries to drive away. "Oh man, start already!" He says just before Dan lands in front of his wind shield.

The man is shocked and Blossom taps his window to get his attention. He pulls down his window and then she takes the money he got from Dan and tears it up to pieces.

* * *

Lightning strikes the skies again as it continues to pour rain. A couple of girls try to look for shelter as they carry books with them. One of them has green track pants, green sneakers, green tank top with a jacket over, black hair and green eyes. It's Buttercup as a teenager!

"Great. Like I wanted to be soaked." She mutters as she gets wet by the rain. She sees an arcade palace and calls out to her friend. "C'mon, Michelle, we'll cut through here."

They run to the arcade and once they enter. It is abandoned.

"But, Buttercup?" Michelle begins to talk. "Nobody comes here anymore. Brad says this is where the Greensters hang."

Buttercup doesn't seem to be scared. "Chill out, Michelle. It's only a block. And I figure I don't mind getting my notes wet. Just like when I do double study hall for fun."

"You mean you flunk the chemistry test on purpose?" Michelle asked.

"Never liked Chemistry. I'm more into crafting. Just think if I can make a great artillery vehicle, it can shoot missiles with a non-lethal blast."

"Well, at least it's bright in here."

The lights suddenly go out.

"Oh my God! Buttercup!" Michelle panicked.

"Don't go all Billy on me, Michelle. It's just the storm. The lights will come back on..." Buttercup said but then some voices are heard.

"Chick chick-chick chick!"

"Chick chick chick chick!"

Michelle panics again as three Greensters surround them. "Chick chick chick."

Buttercup glares at them. "Chick chick chick."

One of them comes up to Buttercup. "Come here. C'mere, c'mere, chicken legs..."

"Buttercup?" Michelle whimpers and one of them covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Start with Green-eyes." One of them says, refering to Buttercup who is grabbed by the Greenster and he covered her mouth before calling for help. She still glares even though she is held captive.

Blossom's fingerless hand then pulls out four heart shaped pieces out and aimed them at the ready. "Slice and dice, man, slice and dice!" The Greenster with Buttercup said and he holds the knife in the air ready to stab her but the four heart shaped pieces fly in and sticks into the Greenster's arm. He screams out in pain. "AHHHHHH!"

He releases Buttercup and the other one releases Michelle. "Damn it, my arm! Something's stuck in my arm!"

"Not to worry, I got my nine. Anything that moves-" A grapple hook in the shape of a heart ties around the Greenster's arm and pulls him into the darkness. We hear punches and cracks, and the last Greenster draws his gun at the dark. When lightning strikes with light, we see Blossom beating up the Greenster. The Greenster with the gun fires at Blossom but she dodges every fire and jumps into the air. She grabs the man by the collar and throws him to the arcade roof sign, and it electrocutes him. "Eeeeeaghhhhh!" The Greenster groans as the electricity jumbles him. Buttercup gets up and sees with her own eyes a long haired teenager wearing a pink leotard with a black stripe, pink go-go boots and a big long red ribbon on her head is none other than her sister, Blossom.

"Blossom?" Buttercup says as her sister disappears into the city.

**News station**

Reporter: ...Breakthrough in hair placement techniques, and that's the- Excuse me... I've just recieved word that a tall long red haired teenager has been sighted on the south side of Townsville. It is said to have attacked and seriously injured three cat-burglars who have plagued that neighborhood. My God, you don't suppose its...?

**Normal view**

It rains in Townsville and police sirens are going off. "Repeat, all units, robbery in progress at Townsville First Bank."

The police car races to the bank.

"There they are!"

They see the Bankrobbing Gang exiting the Bank.

**News Station**

Lauren: This just in; Two young children who disappeared this morning have been found unharmed in a riverside warehouse.

**Normal View**

In Bubbles' home she is in the kitchen pouring cat-food in the container while listening to the news.

"An anonymous tip led the police to the warehouse, where they found the children with six members of the Green Gang."

She gives the catfood to her little pink cat named Sprinkles and sits down on her chair with a bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"All six are suffering from multiple cuts, contusions, and broken bones. They were rushed to Townsville Hospital."

She watches the news with suspicion.

"The children described their attacker as a tall girl, dressed like She-Ra. But with red hair."

She stops eating upon hearing the part about the red hair part.

* * *

The Bankrobbers point their guns at the upcoming patrol car and fires rapid rounds of bullets at it. They get in their getaway car and flee, while the patrol car follows them a Jalopy pulls away too.

"That Jalopy. It's going the other way at the same..."

"Hell with that. This custom job's got to be our baby."

The patrol car chases the getaway car instead of the car behind them. The robber sticks his body out the window with his loaded weapon and fires at the car. As the chase continues down the street, Blossom flies by, but not by flying but with something else.

"Keep your eyes on them, we don't want to lose them!"

"Hey, what is that?" The rookie asks looking at the silhouette of Blossom jumping across rooftops.

"What is what?" The patrol man asked back.

"That! What the hell is that?"

"Kid, this is no time for Guess Who right now."

"But it's something weird."

"All right! All right! What are you lookin-" He looks up at his windshield. "Holy!"

Blossom jumps from one rooftop to another and when she makes another jump, she uses her hair as wingspan by spreading them and glides down. The patrol car slows down while chasing the Bankrobbing Gang, hoping to clear room for Blossom. The rookie however is unconvinced.

"You're slowing down!" He exclaimed.

"Yep! We're in for a show, kid."

Blossom glides down to the getaway car.

(Oh yeah! It feels so good. So good I feel like I forgot about my schedule for tomorrow.)

Blossom lands on the hood of the car facing the windshield and the gang gets jumped in shock after seeing Blossom's face. Her long hair covers their view and one of them tried shooting at her. But the bullets bounce back from her.

(Thank goodness I'm still bulletproof.)

"What the hell is- Can't see-" One of the men driving says.

"Slow down!" One of them shouts. "Stop the car!"

"Is that-?"

Blossom looks back and jumps off the car with a somersault and over the car. And the car is about to crash through a fence.

"Hit the brakes!" They shout.

But their car crashes through the fence and into the ditch below. Their car impacts the ground and is sitting upside down. The gang crawl out of the car through the windows.

"What was that big eyed freak?" The short one asks.

"You numbskull! That was Blossom!" The tall one says.

"B-B-B... Blossom?" The fat one says.

The patrol car drives up to them but they flee into a ruined building. They stop the car and see Blossom drop down in front of them.

"I didn't know she was actually real." The rookie cop says. The patrol man aims his flash light on her and she turns to them.

"Leave these guys to me!" The pink teenage Powerpuff says before running into the building. The patrol man just lays back and watches the show.

"You heard the girl."

"Are you crazy?! I'm going in there!" The rookie cop goes in.

"Kid, this is her business! KID!"

Inside the board filled building, the Bankrobbing Gang walk upstairs while Blossom is below them.

"It can't be Blossom. The Blossom? The 'Powerpuff Girls' Blossom?" The tall one asks.

"It was Blossom alright." "The short one says."

"But I thought Turk said he killed those Powerpuff Girls." The fat one said.

"Turk says lots." The short one responds.

(Three of them. All armed. I may be bulletproof, but I'm not invulnerable.)

"Hard to see."

"Quiet. She could be here."

They talk while she throws a grapple onto a broken piece of wood above her.

"I don't get it. She should be coming out here and beating us all to a pulp."

"Maybe, she can't fly no more."

"So, that means, she's powerless now."

Blossom tries hard to climb the rope. But slips almost easily, she takes deep breaths.

"Floor's weak. Doesn't feel safe..." The fat one says.

"So, live dangerously and shut up." The short one responds.

(Oh my gosh. I need to get my strength together on this one. It almost beats climbing up that rope in Gym Class. I was the only one brave enough to make it to the top, even without superpowers. But most of my powers are gone, now I have to live dangerously for this.)

"If it is her, she had to be pretty tall for a little girl."

"Shhhh!"

She climbs the rope this time, but her weight causes the wood being tied to the rope to bend and creek. Loud enough for the gang to turn around and spot Blossom in their sights.

"Over there!" The short one shouts and they shoot at Blossom. She dodges the crossfire and hides away again causing the men to stop shooting.

"Did we get her?" The fat one asks.

"No. We didn't! Keep your eyes peeled." The short one says.

They walk around looking for the pesky Powerpuff. They hear creek noises around them, coming from Blossom's footsteps that causes the boards to creek. The tall one gets nervous.

"This is freaky. I don't think she ever made any noise before. You got a spare clip?"

The creeking stops and they aim their guns all around. Thinking she is gone. The tall one sighs with relief.

But then suddenly, a fingerless hand bursts through the floor boards and grabs the tall one's leg and he screams. "AHHH!" He sees Blossom's glaring eyes and she says "Hi." and pulls him down through the floor boards and he screams along the way. The fat one goes over to the hole and fires his weapon at her.

"Watch it, you might hit-" The short one says but the fat one stops firing.

"I think I got her boss. Yeah, I think I go-" He says before being interupted by a grapple with a heart on the tip that ties around his neck and gets pulled down into the hole below. The short one gets scared and runs downstairs.

(Look at him. Scared like a cowardly dog. Yep, he's about to lose it.)

The short one aims everywhere before the rookie officer comes in and aims at him and Blossom who was just coming closer to him.

"Everybody, Freeze!"

Blossom quickly saves him from being shot at by the short one's fire.

(Okay. Not what I had in mind. At least the cop is safe and this scumbag is mine.)

The short one goes down the stairs and he sees another silhouette of Blossom and fires his weapon at it. He's starting to lose it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouts and Blossom is standing right behind him.

"Here." She whispered to his ear and he screams as he turns around. But Blossom kicks him in the gut and falls to the ground. He gets up and sees Blossom charging up to him and punches his face.

(A good strike to the face. Just like the good old times.)

Blossom then lunges at him and cracks his back as they hit the ground. "Eeegghhhh!" The rookie officer comes back and points his gun at Blossom.

"You're under arrest, young lady! You've crippled that man!" He says.

"Relax." Blossom responds to him. "He's young, he'll probably walk again. But you'll learn your lesson, won't you, punk?" She glares at the criminal.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" The short bank robber freaks out.

"Let's see what you've got." She starts searching his pockets.

"I mean it! Get away from him! I'll shoot." The rookie almost pulled the trigger but the patrol man enters and stops him.

"Kid. She's being nice with you as it is. And she's full of nice." He says and the rookie lowers his weapon. "Good to have you back, Blossom." He turns to his partner. "Go to their car, kid. Fetch the payroll."

"I don't believe this..." The kid says as he goes off and leaves Blossom of her business.

"The Bankrobbing Gang. Why am I not surprised." Blossom says as she investigates him. "The money wasn't in the car. It nowhere around here." She's speaking to the cop behind her.

"You know, Bloss, I saw you and your sisters once. Back when I was working on the east end. I was a rookie like shmuck face here. You were fantastic. My kids even love you. You were Townsville's real heroes, the real ones doing the work. It's been so long. Hard to forget those glory days huh?"

Blossom finds something the short guy's pocket while the cop talked. She found a shell casing of a shotgun. She turns it around and sees the intials that read... 'Muh property!'

"At the Bank? Was there a second car?" Blossom asked him.

"Yeah! An old Jalopy. Didn't think-"

"You weren't supposed to." She inturupts him.

"Anyway it was a rainy night, just like this. I was walkin' my beat- I mean, I was just a kid back then... and I saw this guy draw a gun on-"

Blossom turns back to him.

"Thanks for the infomation, Mr. Officer. Tell the Mayor we need to talk."

"The Mayor? Sure thing, Blossom. But how's he supposed to get in touch with you?"

"I thought you know me well." Blossom says before jumping high into the air and disappears out of sight.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember" He says and he smiles.

**News station**

Reporter: The Police phone lines are jammed with citizens describing what appears to be the come back of known icon in Townsville. Possibly the Powerpuff Girls.

[Channel Flip]

Female reporter: Criminals were found battered, bruised and hurt by the police. Could this be Powerpuff proof?

[Channel Flip]

Michelle: It was some kind of mutant! She had no fingers and her eyes were as big as a bug.

Buttercup: Reality check, Michelle. Talk about composure. I tell you what it was. It was my sister. I'm sure of it. If it was a mutant, well... I'd kick his butt!

[Channel Flip]

Reporter: No one expects to see the Powerpuff Girls to rise up again.

**Normal view**

Mojo is watching the television at the asylum and once he hears the word 'Powerpuff Girls', he looks up and watches.

"Sure kept the hospitals busy."  
"Yes, Morrie but I think it's a mistake. To think that some little girls can go out into the city and fight dangerous crooks out there. I find it as a influence. That not only are kids are worshiping them but they are also acting like them. Thinking they can fly, fight bad guys with superhuman strength."  
"Ease up there, Lori. The important thing here today is; that the Powerpuff Girls are back. Friend to every kid and men."

"P-PPPP-PP-Powerpuff G-Girls..." Mojo stutters for a second but then angrily frowns. "Curses..."

**News Station**

Lori: But they're hardly dangerous as their enemies. Take Sedusa for instance.  
Morrie: That's cute, Lori. But hardly unlikely. Just like their enemies, they are the ones who are dangerous. And believe it or not, they are the ones killing this city.  
Lori: Okay. Name one time they've done anything wrong.  
Morrie: They unleashed an army of rampaging monkeys onto the city. Their blue sister, in a fits of rage, injured and hurt a dog. They threw a giant monster on top of an elderly citizen. They destroyed Lil Tokyo City with a giant android.  
Lori: And you call them bad?  
Morrie: I call them outlaws! They know exactly what they're doing.  
Lori: Why outlaws? Because you like to use that word for any motive that's too big for your little mind? Because they fight crime instead of making them?  
Morrie: That's the whole reason we have crime in this city. It's because of those girls!  
Lori: But Townsville was already a lawless dump before those girls even showed up the first time.  
Morrie: That's what you believe, Lori? Heh! You don't know the rest of it you son of a- [DING!]  
Host: Sorry, Morrie, but we're out of time. Though I'm sure this debate is far from over. For those of you who just tuned in, Today's Point vs Point was concerned with last night's attack on dozens of criminals. Who were attacked by what people saw was a Powerpuff Girl. Only they say it's a teenager. Which I find doubtfully.

**Normal view**

At Cityhall, the Mayor is talking on the phone.

"NO! I'm not ready to leave my office yet! And if you got a problem with it, then deal with it!" He hangs up angrily and wipes the sweat off his head. Then an officer enters his office with the short Bankrobber wearing a neckbrace and on crutches along with a cast around his leg and his lawyer.

"Mr. Mayor." He speaks. "I brought in the Bankrobber and his lawyer to talk with you."

"Oh goody. Where is my pickle jar?" The Mayor and feels his pockets.

"Ahem. Mr. Mayor, my client has yet to be charged. And with good reason. Let's we drop this, hm?" Said the lawyer.

"He was in and out of prison since he learned to walk. Your client fled the scene of a felony and fired on policemen with an illegal weapon." Said the Mayor. "Where's my pickles? Mayor want pickles!"

"Listen, Mayor. With all due respect, he has no documentation on the weapon he was carrying."

The Mayor gets down from his seat and find his pickle jar.

"Ahh, there you are!" He grabs it and gets back on his seat and tries to open it.

"Blossom put both my clients in deep shock and she broke this man's femur."

"Did you say 'Blossom?'" The Mayor stops after hearing the name mentioned.

"Yes. She is responible for putting this cast on my client's leg. You should have that brat arrested and cease her harrasments on her victims. Did you hear me, Mayor?"

The Mayor is too weak to open his jar so the lawyer opens his pickle jar for him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yep. Okay, okay, okay. Perras, draw up release forms for Mr. Femur here." The Mayor said.

"Mayor?" The officer; Perras is confused of what he said. "You're not serious are you?"

"No, num num... Why do you ask?" He said with a mouthful as he chews on some pickles.

* * *

Back at Blossom's home, we see Blossom in her pool swimming a couple of laps, with swim wear like googles, pink bikini and red and beige shorts. She's in her training session. Chole and Casey watch her as they dry themselves off.

"You know, Blossom has changed." Chole said.

"Why do you say that? She's still Blossom." Casey responded.

"But look at her. After last night she's been a lot more serious."

"You don't think she-?"

"Oh yeah."

Blossom climbs out of the pool to dry off, she takes off her googles and looks to her friends.

"What's up, girls?" She greeted them.

"If it's suicide you're after Blossom, then you shouldn't take it so hard. I mean, you're fighting criminals again?" Chole asked.

"Chole, it's not my choice. All I ever wanted was to make this city happy again." Blossom answered while drying herself off.

"News flash, girl; You've retired!" Casey points out to her.

Blossom's cell phone on the table rings and she goes to answer it. "Hello?" She gasps and turns to her friends. "It's the Mayor of Townsville!" And they gasp as well.

"Yes, Mayor?" ... "You're releasing him today? Interesting. Thanks for the heads up." She hangs up and walks to her pool again.

"You know, I forgotten how much of a crime fighter you were." Casey said to Blossom and she turns back to her.

"It's in my blood." She responds.

"Even teenage superheroes can end up as wheel chair titans." Chole joked.

"Shut up, Chole." Blossom said. "I love my job."

Casey's pager rings and she gets it out. She reads the message on it and screams in shock.

"I've got to go! I'm supposed to meet Butch by the bowling alley at 12. See ya, girls!" Casey leaves with her stuff. Chole hangs back and looks to Blossom.

"We're still going to the mall on Saturday, right?" Chole asked Blossom and she nods.

"Of Course, Chole. I promise." Blossom said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Blossom. See ya."

Chole leaves. And Blossom is left alone. She takes a deep breath and dives back into her pool. She resurfaces and for a moment, she looks up and then takes a deep breath and submerges herself underwater. She holds her breath and sinks down to the bottom and sits there as she meditates and her red hair flows. With the endless sound of the water she's in, she takes in all of her stress and thoughts and pushes them back.

(Remember. Who I am. I am Blossom. I am a hero. I am a guardian of the city of Townsville. I am a Powerpuff Girl.)

She opens her eyes with a glare.

**News station**

[The Green Gang's leader is shown on TV, he speaks in a deep and grissly tone but his face is unseen by the dark.]

Green Leader: We will kill that old coot Mayor. His hot secretary will weep for him. We will chop him. We will grind him. We will bathe in his blood. I myself will kill those meddlesome Powerpuff Girls. I will rip the meat from Blossom's bones and suck them dry. I will eat Buttercup's heart. I will slash Bubbles' throat with my teeth and drag her corpse onto the streets of Townsville. Don't call us a gang. Don't call us criminals. We are the law. We are the future. The City of Townsville belongs to the Greensters. Soon the world will be ours.

Lauren: With that videotaped message, the Green Gang's leader -whose face and name remain a secret- has declared war on the City of Townsville... and it's most beloved champions.

**Normal view**

During that afternoon, the short Bankrobber returns to his apartment and finds it empty.

"Fuzz, it was Blossom. She-" He realizes it's empty. "Wh..."

"Your boss left. He knew I'd track him." Blossom said behind the door and closes it behind him. She's in her hero wear again. The short guy looks back and gets scared at the sight of Blossom and backs away.

"So, what's Fuzzy been doing lately?" Blossom asked in a threatening way. "He just got out of the mentle home and now he's a menace again. I know you're very concerned about that."

"Get away from me, you freak!"

"You're going to tell me everything you know, sooner or later. If it's later, I won't mind. Then again, I am a teenager and talking to you is just like so boring."

"No! Stay back! I'VE GOT RIGHTS!" The short guy tries to strike her but he trips and crashes through his window and lands on the balcony. He is bleeding in several arteries.

"You do have rights. Lots of rights. Sometimes I count them to make myself feel crazy. But right now you like got a piece of glass stuck in a major artery in your arm. I may not have X-Ray vision anymore but I can still tell. You're also like bleeding to death. Gross! So, right now I am the only one who could get you to a hospital in time." Blossom finishes her speech and the Bankrobber looks at her in the eyes, all worried.

**News station**

Teenage Girl: Powerpuff Girls? Yeah, I think they're A-okay. They're kicking just the right butts- butts the cops ain't kicking, that's for sure.

Man: Makes me sick. Parents are the ones to blame. One mother even let their kid out onto the street and almost got himself killed while fighting a mugger.

**Normal view**

The Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Perras go upstairs to the roof of Cityhall.

"You could've called them with that hotline you always had, Mayor." Perras said.

"But I sold it." The Mayor admitted.

"For what?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Why, for a Rainbow Monkey of course." He pulls out a pink Rainbow Monkey and hugs it. "It's so soft and comfy."

"So how do we contact the girls then?" Perras asked.

"With this." The Mayor reveals the Powerpuff Signal.

"The Powerpuff Signal! You haven't used it in ages. But why?" Perras is surprised.

"So everyone knows that the Powerpuff Girls are back." The Mayor said.

"Aren't there any other ways to call them?" Perras asked again.

"At least a dozen." Ms. Bellum.

"Hit it, Ms. Bellum!" He jumps up and points at the lever that Ms. Bellum pulls and it lights up.

* * *

In a room of an apartment in the city. Posters of customized weapons are almost all over the walls. And we see Buttercup reading a video game magazine while listening to hardcore rock in her headphones. Her room brights up and she is blinded by the light. She pulls her window up and looks outside to see a large heartshaped signal on the Townsville Twin Towers.

* * *

Back on the rooftop of Cityhall. Blossom talks with the Mayor.

""Twice as big as you can imagine" and that's all he said." The Mayor asked Blossom.

"That's all he knew, Mayor. But tomorrow is the second - and a Tuesday. So it's just a matter of figuring out what he's after. That robbery last night was committed to sponsor it." Blossom said.

"Sponsor it? You mean like a TV show?"

"Not exactly."

"Two helicopters were stolen today. One, a state-of-the-art military fighter. The other, an old army surplus job. Why would Fuzzy want those? It sound's like Mojo's kinda work."

"So it's a crime by air. Using something else more costly. Fuzzy isn't intelligent but he is careful."

"You still don't think it's Fuzzy?"

"My stomach tells me it couldn't be Fuzzy. He has endured a long time of suffering. He wrestled long and hard. I hate to think he's gone off the deep end again."

"And if he did?"

"If it's Fuzzy. I'll take him down. The trick will be to keep him alive. He's out of control, Mayor. I think he wants to die." Blossom speculates.

"So what's the plan?"

"My plans are still efficient. To find his target, accessable by helicopter, it had to be twice as big as..." She gets the picture in her head and looks at Townsville's Twin Towers. "Twice as big..."

**News Station**

Jonas: Yes, Merv. I am convinced of Fuzzy's innocence. Absolutely. However, I won't go so far as to say I'm sure he hasn't returned to crime. I know that sounds confusing. These things often do to the layman. But I'll try to explain without getting overly technical. You see, it all gets down to the problem with the Powerpuff Girls. There's nothing I have against the Powerpuff Girls. Their enemies like Fuzzy are just drawn into an irresistible urge to destroy them. You might say the uprising of these so called villains occured just after the Powerpuff Girls were created. Therefore the main reason this city fell apart is because of those girls.

**Normal view**

At the asylum, Mojo is standing behind a fence and in front of him is a loyal friend.

"All the other guys have given up on you, Mr. Mojo. But I knew you was gonna be okay. You look good..."

Mojo listens while he eats a banana.

"Bet you got some kinda keen escape planned. Well, you can count on me. But... But I got a problem. You know I like to make stuff. It's all I'm good at..."

Mojo still listens while eating.

"Well, Fuzzy wants to pay me a lot of money to make him some bombs. He needs them tonight- That's if I'm gonna make them..."

Mojo throws the empty peel away and peels off another banana and eats.

"I haven't said yes yet..."

Mojo chews slowly and gulps. The last thing to come out of his mouth was "What kind of bombs?".

* * *

The City of Townsville, 9:17 at night, we see Blossom standing on a gargoyle and holding a BB gun-like rifle in her hands.

(One more time I check that I got everything with me apart from my cellphone. Nerve gas amplues, ice bomb, cable, grappling hooks and the occasional laser eyes. None of it has gone anywhere. Fantastic. Wow, the city looks amazing from this view. Not the fact I've already seen this kind of view while flying around all the time, but never when I'm not. I feel like an acrophobic. Suddenly I hear something. A helicopter.)

Blossom checks her eqiupment and then hears a helicopter in the distance. She looks to see.

(Fuzzy Lumpkins - or whoever is in that newer copter is sure to land on the tower I picked.)

The two helicopter split and take each tower.

(What the? They split. The Army Surplus Job lands down on the tower I picked. Dang it! I picked the wrong one!)

Blossom looks at her BB gun.

(It's a good thing I brought this BB gun with me. It was actually a Christmas present that Buttercup got.)

She watches the helicopter in front of her.

(The new one comes in low, a gleaming metal dragonfly. I'll have to buy one of those.)

**News station**

Brodcasting live form Townsville's Twin Towers, it's News Two.

Lauren: Good evening. I'm Lauren Long. Tonight we're pleased to bring you a special report...

**Normal view**

Outside, Blossom climbs up to the roof while the helicopter lowers itself and fires a missile at the building. It explodes and causes the news room inside to rumble.

"What in the world?" Lauren shouted inside and the TV goes to stand by. "Please stand by. We are experiencing technical difficulties."

(What ever Fuzzy's got in mind, he wants it public. Too bad I can't give him my attention. Not yet, anyway.)

Blossom reaches for the bars under her to peek above to see who's on the roof. She sees armed men.

(It's butt whooping time.)

Blossom grabs some smoke bombs from her pockets and tosses them to the man next to her and explodes, emitting a giant smoke cloud. They notice the smoke and are blinded.

"What the-" One of them said and they see Blossom coming in and lunges right at them. She uppercuts one guy in the chin and kicks the other guy down.

The other four search the smoke for Blossom. One of them gets tangled by a heart shaped grapple by the legs and he trips. He then gets pulled into the smoke. The other guy runs into the smoke and starts firing everywhere but Blossom throws an ice bomb at his chest and it gets frozen. The ice covers his upperbody and he falls to the ground shivering. The other guy searches for Blossom but she appears behind him and punches his face in. The last guy standing becomes scared and fires his handgun everywhere at Blossom. She comes out of the smoke with a glare staring straight at him. The last armed man just loses it and falls to the ground begging for mercy.

"Good boy." She says before opening the helicopter hatch and sees that it contains a bomb. "A bomb. Figures." She said.

On the other rooftop, Fuzzy -who has bandages around his face- hacks into the News Station.

**News Station**

Fuzzy: People of Townsville, let me apologize right off the bat for the interuption of your viewing pleasure. This is Fuzzy Lumpkins speaking. I stand here atop of Townsville's beautiful Twin Towers, with two bombs capable of making them rubble. You have twenty minutes to save them. The price is five million dollars. I would have made it two, but I've got bills to pay...

**Normal view**

Back to Blossom, she tries to think hard about this. So she takes a deep breath and gently blows ice breath out of her mouth to freeze the bomb.

(Ice Breath can't fail me now.)

The ice has made the countdown of the bomb stop. She sighs in relief but glares again when she turns to see the copter on the other building is leaving. She gets on a gargoyle and pulls out her BB gun. She sticks arrow in the gun point and with careful aim she shoots the arrow with cable attached to the other building. She nails down the line onto the gargolye and jumps on the cable. With great balance she runs on the cable over the city ground to the other building.

(This is awesome. I've never felt so calm in my life. Oh my gosh, it must be age.)

Fuzzy opens the hatch of the helicopter and shoots Blossom with his boomstick. After missing three times the fourth bullets gets her and she trips off the cable.

(Thank goodness I'm bulletproof once again. But now... I'm falling! Can't give up! Can't let Fuzzy win. This would be a fine death. But there are thousands more to think of.)

Blossom falls from a great height but she aims her BB gun at the helicopter and shoots another cable arrow to it. It attaches on the helicopter and she swings by it. The helicopter then tilts and Fuzzy loses his balance and falls out of the helicopter. He panics as he falls, but Blossom swings to him, grabs him and crashes through a window of a building.

The helicopter had the other bomb and as it flies off it explodes, emitting a giant shockwave in the air.

Inside the Townsville Tower. Blossom dodges the bullets from Fuzzy's shotgun and lunges at him. She punches him in the face and uppercuts his chin and pins him to the ground. She starts punching his face to the ground until he raises his hand.

"STOP! STOP!" He says weakly but Blossom is still in an angry mood.

"WHY, FUZZY? You were cured. They helped you!" Blossom yelled at Fuzzy.

Fuzzy removed his bandages and shows her his face. Blossom is astonished to see his face. He still looks the same but it's his mentality that got to him.

"Sure, they cured me but I couldn't escape it. You have to admit I'd played along. And you... you took your joke about as far as it could go... But look at me! People still see me as a monster. I got them to keep their lunches down when they saw my... my face... So yeah, I'm cured but I'm not."

Blossom lowers her mood.

"Take a look... have your laugh, Blossom. I'm fixed all right. At least both sides are the same. Have your laugh, Blossom... TAKE A LOOK! *sobbing* Take a look..."

(I looked at Fuzzy and see him for the monster he was once before but then I see him as great wealthly being. Only two halfs of him remained stable.)

"I see... a reflection Fuzzy." Blossom said and then a vision of her younger self. "A reflection."

She stands over Fuzzy for several moments before taking him in and then the moonlight shines on Blossom.

* * *

**News Station**

Lauren: A groundbreaking event has occured and Fuzzy Lumpkins himself has been apprehended by none other than renown hero, Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. Though it is unclear whether or not she's fighting crime on her own or where her sisters are, it has given brief speculation that Townsville's once and greatest heroes have once again returned. And that's the news for tonight. But first let me have the opprotunity to say this: So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

**Normal view**

Bubbles was watching this at her home and when she heard about what Blossom did she glares. Her cat rubs her between the legs and meows.

"I don't know, Sprinkles. But I have a funny feeling that this age has just started again." Bubbles says to her cat and she looks at the image of Blossom on TV. "And whatever it is, she didn't even invited us."

Bubbles glares and annouces the word "Powerpuff." as well.

Cut to black.

* * *

**End of the second chapter and end of the first part.**

**I imagined Bubbles' cat to look like Milkshakes from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy".**

**Once again, references in this story are from "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns" and belong to Frank Miller and DC Comics.**

**While other references belong to Cartoon Network.**


	3. These Cold Dark Days

The story of the return of Townsville's Once and Greatest Defenders continues!

The Powerpuff Girls and other characters belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

*Story is based on the graphic novel "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns" by Frank Miller.*

* * *

Back in the city of Townsville, twelve years from now, things have gotten quite dark. A new gang has been formed and are committing crimes all over the city. The crime rate has accerlerated over the years. And almost everyday is murder, kidnapping and hostile ransoms. And it all happened when Townsville's great defenders; the Powerpuff Girls, retired at the age of eight. But up until now, things changed. Things always change.

We see Professor Utonium walking along the sidewalk, passing by other people.

(Problem with the highest crime rate in the city is the more you know, the more nervous it makes you. Me, I can't stand it. Back when I created the perfect little girls, I was hoping to cure this town's plague of lawbreakers. These Greensters are nothing like I've seen. All they do is make people frightened. A young boy dashes past me, healthy, dirty, and beautiful.)

Professor takes out a cigar and holds it in his mouth. He gets a lighter and lights his cigar up.

(You don't want to know what he makes me think of.)

He blows the air of his cigar out from his mouth.

(I look at the liquor store and see that man behind the counter. That man used to be friendly. I wonder how many men he had to kill to keep his business safe.)

He breathes in another and blows.

(Things were perfect before... before the girls left anyway. They left me when they were still ten. They left to travel the world. Sure they may be little girls but with their superpowers they can take good care of themselves.)

He breathes in another and blows only after that one he coughs.

(I used to smoke a pipe. But I use cigars now.)

He walks into an alley. While he smokes.

(But can I say... times these days have changed. Things have gone dark.)

A Greenster sneaks out from the trash can behind Professor and comes toward him. The Professor suspects someone is behind him.

(I think of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The rest is easy.)

The Greenster cocks his weapon and quickly the Professor turns back while pulling his gun out and a gunshot has been heard and echoed through the street.

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS RETURN**

**Chapter 3: These Cold Dark Days**

The next morning at Bubbles' home. Bubbles is in her wardrobe changing while the news plays.

**News station**

Lauren: The council of parents today petitioned the Mayor to issue a warrent for the immediate arrest of the Powerpuff Girl, Blossom, citing her as a harmful influence on the children of Townsville. Another petition on the Mayor's desk came from the Victims Rights Task Force, demanding an offical sanction of the teenage vigilante's activities... The Deputy Mayor, Stephens spoke to reporters this afternoon...

Stephens: Still in consultation. It's still in consultation.

Lauren: Incidents of violence to criminals continue to abound in Townsville. We cannot be sure which are the work of Blossom and which she has inspired. Excuse me. I've just been handed this Bulletin; Professor Utonium has been shot and killed.

**Normal view**

Bubbles gasps upon hearing that and peeks her head from her wardrobe.

"No wait I'm sorry, folks, I read it wrong. Professor Utonium has shot and killed a seventeen year-old member of the Green Gang."

Bubbles sighs and gets back to changing.

"The Professor was attacked in an alley-"

Bubbles changes her clothes and hangs them on top of her hanger. She then comes out and looks herself in the mirror. She has dyed her pigtails with a blue streak, donning a blue leotard with a black stripe, blue shoes and ribbons on her shoulders. She sees herself and talks.

"You look beautiful. Hee hee hee." She says and comes to her window but looks back at her cat before leaving. Sprinkles meows sadly at her.

"Don't worry, Sprinkles. Mommy will be back soon." Bubbles said before leaving and jumps out from her window and into the city.

**News station**

Lauren: In other news The Mayor of Townsville has finally suffered his long alleged campaign of being Mayor and is likely to retire soon. But he has been offered to stay until the crisis with the Green Gang has been resolved. However judging by what you're about to see, it took a lot of effort to get through with the Mayor.

[Footage of the Mayor holding a handgun at his employees is shown. He seems to have not taken it very well.]

Mayor: Rrrghhh! Mayor don't to leave! Mayor want to stay!

Ms. Bellum: Mayor for God sakes! Put that gun down.

Chief of Police: Mayor! Nobody wants to hurt you. Put the gun down!

Mayor: NO! I don't want to go!

[They come a bit close to him and he still cocks his weapon.]

"NOBODY MOVE! I mean it. Nobody move, or the Mayor gets it!" [He points the gun at his Rainbow Monkey.]

Chief: You are the Mayor!

Mayor: I am? [He looks at his gun and slowly aims at his chin and everyone in the room freaks out.]

Ms. Bellum: MAYOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Employee: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!

Ms. Bellum: Mayor... It's me, your secretary. Put. The gun. Down.

[The Mayor lowers his gun and it calms everyone down. He then points it at his chest and everyone screams again.]

Ms. Bellum: Mayor... Please... *sobs* You're scaring everyone.

[The Mayor unfortunetely pulls the trigger and causes everyone to gasp. But nothing happened and the gun he was holding has no bullets.]

Mayor: Oh yeah. It was an antique.

Ms. Bellum: Mayor, look. I've got a pickle.

[The Mayor jumps and drops the empty gun.]

Mayor: Pickle!

[He runs up to Ms. Bellum and jumps up and down trying to reach it.]

Mayor: Pickle. Pickle. Pickle.

Ms. Bellum: Only if you agree to retire.

[The Mayor takes a second to think about it.]

Mayor: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm, okay.

[End of footage.]

Lauren: The Director of Political Affairs; Dex Dee who is supporting the Mayor's retirement had this to say...

Dex Dee: Nice of the Mayor to offer. But I think we all know things'll cool out once he steps down. The Greensters have a thing about him... No, I think it's time for new blood.

Lauren: Strangly that 'new blood' has yet to be offically announced. While Inspector Jack Wednesday seems to be the obvious choice, the Deputy Mayor Stephens has yet to commit himself.

Stephens: I'm still pooling opinions. I'm still pooling opinions.

Lauren: With a scant six hours remaining, the questions hang in the air. Who will replace the Mayor of Townsville? And what will become the official position on the Powerpuff Girls? Tom?

Tom: That's a good question, Lauren. Mrs. Ursula Winters was admitted to a private hospital upstate for psychiatric observation following her collapse last night. Her ten-month old baby, Jake, heir to the Winters Chewing Gum Fortune, is still missing. Anyone with information is urged to call the crisis hotline.

* * *

**Normal view**

The city as shown from a tall height and Blossom's silhouette is shown as she leaps off a tall building.

* * *

In an abandon apartment building, three members of the Green gang, armed with machine guns are holding Baby Jake hostage. He wails at the phone held by the fat greenster. He then brings the phone up to himself.

"That's right, man! One million. Or you never hear the little guy cry again. I'll be callin' in an hour an' you better have that money! Bye."

He hangs up and the baby still cries.

"Winter's goin' frit. Beggin' to pay." The fat one says. "Hit it with the trank man..."

"Let's just flush him down the john, man." Said the tall one.

"Soon! Once we get the money." The fat one hands the crying baby to the purple female member.

"Ah, man! Kid's just messed himself." She said.

The doornob clicks.

"Shhhh... Someone's here!" The fat one in yellow says.

The doornob twists around and the tall blue guy shoots the door, hoping to hit anyone in front of it. The door opens and nothing appears. Except out of the dark comes a butterfly.

"What the?" The blue one says and the butterfly flutters around.

"Hey, get off me! Shoo! Shoo you damn thing!"

"Relax, it's just a stupid butterfly." The fat one says.

The blue one still tries to brush him off but then out of the window behind him a heart shaped piece flies into the room and impales through his hand. He screams in pain. "AHHH!"

"Oh man, it's her!" The fat one said as he sees Blossom's silhouette behind the window. "Get out of the way, Spot!"

The blue one looks up to see his friend fire at him and he tumbles out of the window screaming. The purple one watches him fall while the yellow one stands behind a wall.

"Should've got out of the way." He said and then he hears the wall behind him cracking. "Huh?" Then Blossom's arm bursts out of the wall and drags the fat one through. "Eggahhh!"

The last one sees Blossom holding the unconscious yellow member in her arm while in her other arm is his gun. The purple greenster takes a pistol and aims at the baby's head while his cries are muffled by her hand.

"Back off, girl! I'll kill the kid! Believe me, girl, I will!"

Blossom glares at her.

"Believe me!"

Blossom shoots a bullet and it hits the hand carrying the gun. "Ahh!" She cried as the bullet hit her hand and it bleeds but she does not notice Blossom stepping in and punching her face. She falls to the ground and drops the baby, but Blossom catches her and holds him to her chest and the baby hugs her. Blossom looks at the unconscious member and mutters "I believe you."

* * *

We shift back to Bubbles who is in the city and is climbing up a side pole up to a building.

(*Huff!* Gee, I didn't realize climbing up these bars was such a struggle.)

She shifts over a ledge while leaning behind a wall. She looks down below to see the busy street from under her feet. She takes a breath in and out and continues shifting.

(Okay, okay... Don't look down. Don't look down. Whatever you do, girl just don't look down.)

She grabs hold onto a vent pipe and continues climbing up, while the wind blows free on her pigtails. Just then, the pipe starts to break up and Bubbles panics.

"Oh, nice!" She uttered and the pipe breaks off and Bubbles falls off.

She screams as she and the pipe fall to the ground. But Bubbles manages to save herself and catches hold on the balcony rails. She pulls herself up and tumbles to her safety. She pants as she tries to relax. "Smooth move, Bubbles." She said to herself. She then gets up and feels if she had any pains but she's fine. She looks up and continues on.

**News station**

Reporter: Professor Utonium, you shot a teenage boy. How does it feel?

Professor Utonium: [Says nothing as he walks away.]

Reporter: Professor?

Lauren: Thank you, Phil. The Green Gang's operations have been more strict. Not long even after the videotaped death threat to the Mayor.

[The videotape plays again.]

Green Leader: We will kill the old coot Mayor. His hot secretary will weep for him. We will chop him. We will grind him. We will bathe in his blood. I myself will also kill those meddlesome Powerpuff Girls. I will rip the meat from Blossom's bones and suck them dry. I will eat Buttercup's heart. I will slash Bubbles' throat with my teeth and drag her corpse through the street.

[Somebody then turns off the TV who was watching it.]

**Normal view**

It was actually Buttercup who turned her TV off while she was watching.

"No. You won't. Never." She said in a very serious tone and puts on her trademark angry expression.

**News station**

Man: It's unhealthy for the city! Little kids fighting criminals, beating them to the bone and let alone their powers being used to destroy many buildings in their way.

Teenage Boy: It's about time somebody got something done. This city is dying and we're defenseless against these odds. And those girls showed us what it means to believe.

Reporter: These were many of a thousands reactions to the people of Townsville who see the actions of the Powerpuff Girls. Tonight, we will examine their impact on society, from our popular psychologist, Dr. Andrew Jonas. He was the man who supposedly cured the mentality of Fuzzy Lumpkins and also the author of the best-selling book "Hey, world! I'm okay!" Dr. Jonas, you claim that the Powerpuff Girls are responsible for the all crime and fights they caused, yet crime rates continue to drop in weeks since their return, specifically Blossom. How do you explain this?

Dr. Jonas: I'm glad you asked me that question, Dean. It is true that Blossom has terrorized the socially misaligned, but her effects are far from positive. Picture the town as a brain and Blossom is the tumor of the brain. And this 'tumor' strikes it membrane a vicious blow and it recoiled. But you see, Dean, the membrane is flexible and permeable. The more effort of the blow, it becomes calculable even powerful to break. It becomes an even bigger threat than any anti-social act can throw at. Therefore, Dean, the real threat in this city is not only Blossom, but the Powerpuff Girls themselves.

**Normal view**

Back at the city, Bubbles stands atop of a building and goes to far end of the edge and makes a racing start. She breathes in and exhales as she attempts to jump from the building she is on to the other building. She moves her left foot back and her right foot forward and suddenly she starts running. As she accelerates her speed she makes a leap and lands on the other building with no trouble.

"Didn't suck." Bubbles said to herself.

She then proceeds jumping from building to building. She climbs a pole up to it's point and looks down to see the city below her.

Back down below, a woman is being harassed by muggers who want to take her money and one of them holds a knife at her. Only for him to be disarmed by Bubbles who drops down from below and breaks his arm holding the knife. She throws him to a pile of trash cans and kicks another mugger in the gut, she then finishes him by kneeing him in the face, causing his face to bleed and teeth to fall out. The other mugger grabs a pipe and tries to hit her from behind, but Bubbles grabs it from behind her head and flips the guy over to the ground. She grabs him and pins him to a wall. She stares the mugger with a glare on her face. "Leave the poor lady alone, and if you don't..." She says to the scared mugger and pulls him to her face. "I'll kick your butt." She drops him and helps the poor lady up.

"Thank you." The lady said. "I've forgotten how sweet you were to everybody but scum."

"It's in my blood." Bubbles said as she jumps high to the top of a building and leaves, while the lady just looks up and smiles.

* * *

Everything is dark and we can only hear voices.

"Do you know who I am, punk?" Blossom's voice is heard.

"Wh... where am I? I can't see a thing?" Said the fat Greenster.

"I'm your worst nightmare. The one where you wake up screaming like a little girl. And I was a little girl."

"I don't what you're talking about."

"Quite the weaponry you had back there. Someone probably shipped you some. So, tell me. Who would give such great weapons?"

"Solid, man! I tell you! Deal is... No cops, man... I walk... what do ya say? Cut me some slack."

"I don't think you caught a word I just said. I'm not here to negotiate. I'm serious. Tell me and I'll tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me show you..."

Blossom removes her hand from the Greenster's eyes, revealing to be up really high and the Greenster screams as Blossom holds him there. His scream echoes throughout the area.

* * *

In a subway station a couple is walking down to the station. But are then stopped by a group of Greensters who corner them. The boy's girlfriend panics as he defends her.

"Why are you doing this, you monsters! Leave us alone!"

"New meat! Slice and dice!" The Greenster said as he wields his gun but then another girl in the shadows calls to them.

"Hey, dumbass!" The voice was familiar as she glares with green eyes. "He told you to leave!" The Greenster looks back and sees her.

"Ey! Chicken legs! Slice and dices!" He grabs the girl hostage and she screams. Her boyfriend tries to do something but get hold down by the other Green thugs. "We just want some coins for the arcade!" He says as he holds his gun to her head. The girl gets scared and tears up, fearing death is upon her.

The girl in the shadows shoots a dart out of a popgun and jams into the Greenster's gun and it explodes, charring his hand. He screams as he releases the hold off the girl and the green girl from the shadows leaps into action and beats the snot out of the thug. She then throws him to the other group of thugs terrorizing the boyfriend and they look up to see a girl in a green tight leotard with green and red sneakers and a skull bracelet. It is none other than Buttercup. "Who else wants their butt kicked?" She addresses to the them and they release the boyfriend and leave. She then takes out another popgun and fires net balls at them, causing them to be wrapped in nets and fall to the ground. She shot them with great aim. She then handcuffs the other Greenster on the floor and helps the girlfriend up.

"Thank you." She said to Buttercup and looks away.

"It was nothing." She said.

"No really." The boyfriend talks. "We owe you one... Buttercup..."

Her astonished look turns into a smirk and hurries off back in the dark.

* * *

Elsewhere, a general sits at his office and looks at the portrait of his wife on the desk. He turns around on his chair and sees Blossom from the window's reflection. He turns around with a sad look on his face.

"You got some nerve showing up." The General said.

Blossom steps into the light and talks.

"What were you doing this for? Why betray your country?" She asked.

The general looks at his wife's portrait.

"My wife is dying. She is diagnosed with terminal cancer. I needed the money for the surgery. But my insurance company won't allow it."

Blossom just stood there and utters "Sorry... Really... I am." And leaves. As she exits through the door the general looks out the window for a moment.

(The general's record is an Anthem of Orders, barked between deafening explosions... of a steely, reassuring voice above the cries of wounded men.)

He then takes out his pistol and examines it for a while.

(An anthem shattered into discord in its last few notes by selling weapons to the Green Gang.)

Blossom walked down the hallway and seconds later she hears a gunshot from the general's office and turns back. She then proceeds to move forward.

(I almost asked him why...)

* * *

In the streets of Townsville, a group of Greensters talks to some other Greensters in a car.

"Word's come down, man. From the leader. So get in!"

"We doin' crimes, man, an we behind quota. Got no time fer speeches."

Bubbles listens in from behind a wall.

"Not talkin speeches, man. Talkin war. Got an hour to make the dump."

"Okay, okay."

They get in.

(The dump. Ew. I loathe the dump. But Townsville City Dump was the Ganggreen Gangs original hangout and so are the Greensters. So, I really can't complain much.)

Bubbles then latches onto the car as it speeds away.

Unknown to her, Buttercup was also listening in on the chat as she stands on a roof and jumps back down to ground level.

* * *

At city hall, in the executive steam room, Dex Dee and D. Mayor Stephens are chatting, and while they are naked they have towels around them.

"The heat is on, Stephens." Dex Dee said.

"I'm aware of that. Can't you tell me that I'm aware of that? So put up an election already!" Said Stephens.

"That's up to you, Stephens. Tough decision too. But the Mayor is still popular."

"I know that. Don't think I know that? And I have been given a lot of thought on this. Wednesday's looking good to me."

"Only two of you are running for Mayor. Besides, Wednesday is on the Powerpuff's side. And you know that if you side with someone who has their own authority, you can't trusted."

"I can be trusted. Who said I can't be trusted?"

"Then prove it, Stephens. Prove that you can be a part of your city. And make a bold decision about the Powerpuff Girls."

"Decisions? You'd think all there is to running a city is making decisions?"

Dex is quiet and Stephens thinks about it.

"All right, Dee. I'll make the decision. I'll show them who's boss. On my own private authority. I assign you the task of finding me the right choice of Mayor in case I don't win."

"I already have, sir."

* * *

Townsville, 7.00pm, Friday.

At the forest road, a squirrel is eating some nuts and bunny hops into the picture. Then rumbling occurs. The cute little critters scurry away as a giant tank rolls in. The tank is pink with hearts on it and a purple unicorn with wings at the front and it's horn represents as the cannon. There is also a tagline under the unicorn which reads 'Friendship isn't always Magic".

Inside the tank is many gizmo-like engines and meters that power up the tank. And in the cockpit is Blossom who is piloting it.

Suddenly a voice speaks. "Blossom?"

"Who else, Chloe?" Blossom responds.

Her friend Chloe is in the passenger bay of the tank. "Oh my gosh! This tank is awesome! Where'd you get it?"

"An old friend from the Professor. He got this modified out of the old Dy-Na-Mo he made for us. I call it Tactical Armed Nanotechtronic Kruiser. TANK."

"TANK? Wow, how did you come up with that acronym?"

"It had another name, don't worry about it!"

* * *

In the city, a motorcycle rides into the city. It's a green motorbike being driven by Buttercup as she heads to the City Dump as well. Her eyes behind her helmet glare in anger as she races to her destination.

**News station**

Deputy Mayor Stephens: I am excited to tell you all... no, thrilled to tell you that the Mayor's position is already filled in. We have a new competitor... Rachel Carmine! I myself however am forfeiting the Mayoral election to resume my role as Deputy Mayor.

Lauren: It is said that Rachel Carmine is the youngest ever to hold office and of course the first woman to ever become Mayor. It is also said that she brought along with her from Chicago, is a warrant for the arrest of the Powerpuff Girls.

Rachel Carmine: I am surprised there is a controversy about them. Their acts as of now are influencing children to become violent and relentless. My first act as Mayor of Townsville is to issue an arrest warrant for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on charges of assault, breaking and entering, disregarding behavior and for being public menaces.

**Normal view**

The Mayor watches this on his TV.

"A woman? Arrest? Public Menaces? Oh no!" He screams but then calms down. "I wonder what else is on?" And he changes the channel.

As he changed the channel, he watches a Rainbow Monkey dancing and the Rainbow Monkey theme song plays. The Mayor happily watches and sings along as well.

* * *

At Townsville City Dump, many Greensters are gathering and talking about stuff before their leader arrives. They are all armed with assault rifles and heavy machine guns as they chat. Bubbles sneaks past them and tries to get a better look from her angle. She oversees the large horde of Greensters.

(The City Dump stretches out of sight from the far bank of the west river. It smells like dirty laundry and it reeks of old gasoline. It's a breeding ground for cockroaches and rodents. And you know how much I hate cockroaches. I just stand there and listen in until their master comes out to speak.)

Then a shout is heard. "BROTHERS!" And the greensters turn to a large pile of garbage and atop of it is the Green Gang Leader. He appears as a muscular green monster about 6'7 feet tall. His skin is painted green and wears a pair of sunglasses like the other Greensters, he doesn't have a shirt by is wearing black tethered jeans. He holds out a torch in his hand as he addresses to all of his men.

"They call us a gang! They call us a mob. They think we just noisy kids. Only when they die by our hands will they know... The City of Townsville belongs TO THE GREENSTERS!"

And they are cheer on for him.

"We have the guns and we have the strength. Take the guns! Take the bombs! And when you reach City Hall... KILL AND KILL!" They cheer on even more as Bubbles watches in horror. "Bring me the head of that old man Mayor and after that, take his pretty secretary and make her our slave. And if any of them Powerpuff Girls show up to rescue them, I am going to rip them apart, limb from limb!"

The Greensters cheer once again and Bubbles angrily frowns and comes out of hiding, attempting to jump the Leader. But upon doing so a flare bullet flies into the background and explodes. The Greensters watched as it flashes and then they see a pink unicorn tank coming in. The TANK pulls up on the brink of the garbage pile and Blossom speaks through to them via speakers. "Greensters! Surrender now or be destroyed!"

The Greensters don't listen and fire at the TANK anyway. Millions of bullets are flying straight at the tank but thankfully it's armored and indestructible. Blossom then fires a blast out of the cannon and as it impacts on a group of Greensters, they are send flying.

"No respect for history." She muttered.

Blossom then makes her way with the TANK as it plows its way through towers of garbage and old cars. Blossom puts up her visor to her right eye and aims at another pack of firing Greensters. She opens fire again and blasts them away. Chloe in the car is watching this through peeping binoculars and is amazed. "Oh my gosh, Blossom, you're freaking mental!"

"Relax, the blast is non-lethal." Blossom responded.

As more of the Greensters shoot at the TANK, Bubbles sneaks up to two of them and knocks them out a kick and karate chop. She makes her way down the pile and a Greenster spots her. He fires his weapon at her but she jumps into the air and dives at him. She grabs his gun and using the butt of the rifle knocks him out. After throwing the weapon away, she is cornered by two more Greensters and engage in a fist fight. She avoids the punches and split kicks them both in mid air.

"I haven't done that in years." Bubbles refers to her split kick.

Just then, Buttercup speeds right into the Dump and presses a button on her mini dashboard and the front of her motorcycle opens up some side turrets. They shoot at the firing Greensters and they fall to the ground after being hit.

Still in a fist fight, Bubbles dodges another blow from a Greenster and uppercuts his face. Another grabs her from behind and she shrieks as loud as she could. Loud enough for Buttercup to hear.

"Bubbles? She's here too?" Buttercup said as she plows her way through her course of firing Greensters and falling trash debris.

Bubbles tries hard to break free but another Greenster comes up to her in front, wanting to punch her but she jumps and kicks him away and elbows her grabber. She then strikes a blow at his face which caused blood to spray from his mouth and fall to the ground. Bubbles pants in exhaustion and watches the TANK makes its progress through an army of gun wielding maniacs. A pack of Greensters fall from below the TANK and tries to damage the armor. Chloe sees this from her peeping binoculars and warns Blossom.

"They're trying to break away the armor!" Chloe told her friend.

"Yep, I know." Blossom said as she presses a button on her dashboard.

The press of that button causes the exterior of the TANK to electrify and it causes the Greensters on top to fall off.

The TANK then starts shooting bullets at the Greensters which caused them to fall to the ground when hit.

The Leader watches this and angrily growls.

The Greensters fail at every attempt to destroy the TANK. Hand grenades, rocket launchers. They all don't do anything to penetrate it's armor.

Buttercup continues to ride through still firing at the Greensters with bullets.

(Good thing they're made of rubber.) Thought Buttercup.

The TANK was firing rubber bullets as well. And there are actually no casualties. Blossom then halts as the TANK nears a cliff of the garbage. Bubbles finishes off what's left of the Greensters and Buttercup stops her motorbike and watches as she sees a whole pile of Greensters on the ground, injured and shaking. The Leader growls in anger and turns to the TANK. And runs up to it. He shouts at the TANK. "BLOSSOM!"

The TANK's cannon then aims directly at him.

"I call you coward! You think you can hide in your shell and show off everything you have? I think you're scared to face me. Scared, just like a little girl. C'mon then! Come out here and face me like a big strong girl you think you are!" Blossom listens to him babble on. "I kill you! I eat your heart! I will tear your insides out and see what color you really are instead of pink!"

(There he is. The Green Leader. Oh my gosh, I'm sweating! I'm afraid of getting killed by this vicious guy. He's hell bent on wanting to crush me and my sisters. Bubbles... Buttercup... this one's for you.)

Blossom's hand on the trigger shakes as she decides whether to blast him or not.

(Just pull the trigger and blast him from the face of the Earth. But that would be wrong. I can't think of a single reason to let him live. Apart from being bulky and strong enough to thrash out an almost powerless girl like me. And I'm not even sure if I can beat him.)

Blossom's eyes wobble in a sort of fear but after she blinks she becomes confident again. She then flips the switch on her dashboard, turning off all weapons.

Chloe speaks to her through ear-piece.

"Blossom? Girl, you can't be serious? Are you serious?"

"Mm-hm." Blossom responds and gets out of her seat and into an elevator.

"But look how muscular he is. He's gonna kill you!"

"I've been dead once." Blossom said as the elevator takes her to the roof of the TANK.

"Come on, man, you borin me!" Shouted the Green Leader again and then sees Blossom rising out of the TANK and she jumps down and dives right at him. She and the Leader role to the ground pile and stand back up.

The Leader gets up and growls at his opponent as Blossom herself prepares for combat.

Bubbles watches to find out that her sister is going up against the Green Leader.

The fight starts. The Leader rushes at Blossom and starts throwing punches at her, each being avoided and she punches his face a couple times and spin kicks his face. The Leader groans, but continues to fight.

Buttercup gets off her motorbike, removes her helmet and hurries over to where the fight is. There, she watches Blossom fight the Green Leader and becomes concern about her battle conditions.

Blossom knees his face and tries to strike another punch but he blocks it with his arm. "Is that all you got, girly?" And he punches her face and falls to the ground. Bubbles gasps at this and so does Buttercup.

Blossom gets back up only to be greeted with punches and kicks by the Leader. He then grabs her from the waist, lifts her into the air over his head and slams her to the ground.

Buttercup gets angry about seeing her sister take such a brutal beating and takes out her popgun.

Blossom, who is becoming exhausted, has a bit of blood coming from her mouth, looks up with a blurry vision to see the leader coming up to her and kneeling down to grab her face. But her stubby hand twitches and slams right into the leaders face, breaking his sunglasses. Blossom then throws out more punches to his face and then jumps in the air and kick his gut in. She kicks his face and he falls to ground. Blossom pants and walks up to him but the Leader spots a crowbar, grabs it and surprises Blossom by swinging it to her face. It hit her so hard she felt it in pain and groans. The Leader then tries to strike her but Blossom dodges and tries to throw another punch but the Leader grabs it and breaks her arm by slamming his arm down on it. Blossom yells out in pain and gets down to the ground on her knees holding her arm. The Leader then laughs at her foolish act of taking him on.

"Getting tired? Let me tuck you into bed." He said just before hitting Blossom face with the crowbar again and she falls to the ground again.

She tried to get back up again but the Leader stomps on her back to pin her there. He then proceeds to beat Blossom up with the crowbar, laughing while doing it.

Bubbles is panicking at her sister's safety and quickly decides to take action. Blossom is just about losing consciousness after taking such a beating from that crowbar. The Leader holds the blood dripping crowbar above his head, ready to impale Blossom with it. As he smiles in anticipation, Bubbles jumps up to his back and covers his eyes. He screams as his vision suddenly blacken by her hands and drops the crowbar. Blossom rolls over to see her sister on the Leader's back. "Bu-Bub-bles..." She quietly and weakly uttered before passing out. The Leader manages to get Bubbles off his back and she falls flat on her butt to the ground. The Leader then grabs her neck, and lifts her into the air, strangling. Bubbles tries to break free but he is far too strong compared to herself. Things aren't looking good and it seemed like Bubbles is nearly done for as she is about to die at the hands of the Green Leader. But Buttercup jumps in and kicks him to the ground, releasing Bubbles from his grip. The Leader roars in anger and charges at Buttercup, but she shoots some putty at his face with her modified popgun and it covers his face up. The Leader tries to get it off him but it suffocates him and falls down to the ground into unconsciousness.

Buttercup holsters her popgun and sees her sisters on the ground. Bubbles sits up, gasping for dear air and sees her green sister coming up to her and lending her a hand. She is helped up by Buttercup who also sees a critically injured Blossom on the ground.

Buttercup runs to her and tries shaking her to wake up.

"Blossom! Blossom!" She yelled but there was no response. Buttercup looks like she's gonna cry but tries to put her head down to her chest to hear a heartbeat. She does so and sighs in relief.

"Good, you're not dead." She said. "Bubbles." She turns to Bubbles who helps Buttercup get Blossom to her feet.

Chloe then runs into the field and sees her friend in a bad shape.

"Oh my gosh..." She said so quietly in shock. "Quickly, back into the TANK!" She told the two as they follow her back to the TANK.

They hold Blossom between each other as they carry her back to the TANK. For a moment she opens her eyes, just long enough to see her sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles helping her get medical care from her battle. "G...g... girls..." She utters again but fades back into unconsciousness again.

They get her inside the TANK and they enter as well. The TANK then drives off and leaves the dump.

(All this time, I thought I could do this on my own, that I would actually die in trying to save this city. I lost most of my powers but that doesn't I lost my family. Girls... We've always have been a great team. But growing up meant that we left all of this behind. I only wish we could do it again. Just one more time. For all of us. For Townsville. For the sake of the future. For Robin...)

* * *

**End of the third Chapter!**

* * *

**Once again another chapter unfolded!**

**Once again references in this Chapter are from the graphic novel "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns"**

**Anyway, I'm gonna work on the next Chapter of this awesome story while I think of ideas for my other stories that I'm working on.**


	4. Blossom's Triumphant

The next chapter to the epic tale of the Powerpuff's return!

The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network

"Story is as I said is based on the graphic novel by Frank Miller, "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns"*

* * *

Washington DC, The White House.

At the gates of the White House, a soldier stands guard with sub-machine gun.

"Son, I hope you don't mind if I get right down to brass tacks." Said the president.

"Not at all, Mr. President, I've got time to kill." Said a young man's voice.

We see the American flag flowing through the wind.

"Guess it is at that... well, son, as you know I like to keep you out of domestic affairs... what with all the ruckus you kick up."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it's a ruckus I'd like you to straighten out for me. In Townsville. Just between you and me and the fence post, I'm worried about a friend of yours.

"I know, sir."

"Sure you do.

We see the oval office and the President is talking to a teenage boy in front of his desk who is wearing a green jacket and has short brown hair.

"Now listen, the world has changed. It's not like the old days. Your 'friend' is kicking the fence and making the horses go crazy and it's well... bad for business. Now, son, I know you two had some sort of relationship but I'm not asking you to drag her feet back into the stables kicking and screaming, just try to reason with her. Go for a milkshake with if you have to."

"Sir, I can like... you know... talk to her, but..."

"Well, I'd sure appreciate it... I'd just hate to see things get out of... well, I'd just hate that. Even for such a cute couple. Give it a shot, son. Your country's counting on you..."

We see that his green jacket has a '10' logo at the front.

"...Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS RETURN**

**Chapter 4: Blossom's Triumphant**

**News station**

Lauren: A scene of total warfare! Eighty three members of the Green Gang have been found, suffering from bullet and shrapnel wounds. Among the members who were taken into custody is the Green Gang Leader who claims to have defeated the Powerpuff Girl, Blossom in personal combat.

Green Leader: (has a bandage on his nose) Blossom is a coward. I broke her bones. I conquered the bitch myself. She begged for mercy. Only by cheating did she escape alive. Let her go to her big daddy scientist. Let him bandage her wounds. Her day is done. Townsville belongs to the Greensters.

**Normal view**

Through the forests of Townsville. The TANK continues driving along the road. Inside the medical bay, Blossom lies on a gunnery with a lot of bleeding wounds. Buttercup and Bubbles stand as they see their sister starting to regain consciousness.

(I sold my ticket to the Tech Expo for this? Just to see my sister get her butt kicked? That's good at all.) Thought Bubbles.

Blossom opens her eyes slowly as she moans. The two girls sigh in happiness.

"Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Butter... Buttercup. Bubbles." Blossom spoke so weakly.

The TANK moves around a bit. Chloe, who is also with them gets startled by the bouncing.

"Why is this TANK bouncing so much, you're gonna get hurt." She said, concerned for her friend's stability on the gunnery.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Stretchers on a gyroscope. Stays level... no matter what..." Blossom continued to talk.

"Wow, smart." Chloe responded.

"Who are you again?" Buttercup asked Chloe seeing as they have never met before, she thought she could introduce herself.

"Oops. Sorry. I'm Chloe, Blossom's BFF." She holds her hand out to shake.

"Mine's Buttercup." She said and refused to shake her hand.

"I know! I am such a huge fan you of you girls when we were the same age. I come from Idaho, you know. I remembered everything about you girls. The crime-fighting. The monster bashing. The constant arguing..."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll write you an autograph, fangirl." Buttercup only cares about Blossom's condition.

"Are you gonna be okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"She'll be okay, once we get her to the hospital." Chloe said but Blossom objects to the matter.

"No... Chloe... no hospital... Pokey... Oaks..."

Buttercup and Bubbles gasp as to what she said. "But Blossom?" Buttercup began to speak but Blossom interrupts. "POKEY OAKS... it's time to see dad again."

* * *

Over at the Townsville Mental Home. Dr. Jonas is speaking to the chief administer.

"It has been six weeks and he still looks good. Cut him a break." Said Dr. Jonas.

"Jonas, this monkey is far from being a psychopathic warlord, he actually killed a little girl."

"I know, I know. It's hard to get over the fact that Robin's death has occurred to almost all of Townsville and Mojo is responsible for the murder. But, think back, Glen. He's acted normal five months after his last session. Please, try to see reason."

"It's not Mojo I'm worried about. There's something supernatural about him."

"Don't think about it."

"Even if I don't, what will he do next when he gets out?"

"Just give me five minutes with him and I'll sort things out. I promise."

"All right, fine. But only five minutes."

Mojo was just reading a book in front of the office. The title of the book is 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes'. Dr. Jonas exits out of the office and goes to Mojo.

"Dr. Jonas..." Mojo speaks and Dr. Jonas listens in. "I am a very, very, very miserable monkey. I don't deserve to walk amongst the humans. All of my actions. My regrets. My thirst for vengeance. I deserve to be in a cage with a banana in hand..." He starts crying as he covers his eyes. "*sobs* Please, just throw me away. I don't deserve to be human like you all. I deserve to suffer. *sobbing* I'm a bad monkey, Dr. Jonas... *sobbing*"

The doctor lays his hand on Mojo's back as he cries.

* * *

We finally then see a familiar street. Pokey Oaks. The TANK drives into the street.

We see the Powerpuff Girls' old suburban house and it looks to be updated. Inside, Professor Utonium was just finalizing his experiments in the lab. Then he notices one of his chemical tube moving, caused by the incoming rumbling. The whole lab rumbles and the Professor, isn't startled by this but knew someday this was coming. He took off his safety glasses and leaves his lab. He exits the house to see a giant purple unicorn tank in front of his house. He walks up to it slowly and held his hand out to it, trying to reach it. The tank then opens the back hatch and he stops. Bubbles and Buttercup help Blossom out of the TANK and so does Chloe. They then entered the Professor's sights and he leaves his jaw opened wide. He shakes, almost speechless but lets out his words. "Girls..."

Blossom and her sisters walk up to the Professor. Blossom stops in front of the Professor, still looking bruised from her previous fight sees her creator for the first time ever since _the incident._ She gives off a faint smile and he does too.

"Six years and you never got the chance to come back and say hello." The Professor said.

Bubbles then bursts into tears and runs up to the Professor to be embraced by his warm hug. She sobs as she hugged her dad, after rejecting him for six years. The Professor hugs her too and rubs her head to make her feel better.

"And I still remember how much you cried when you left. That you're still my little Bubbles." He said to her as she looks up to him with tears running down her eyes.

The Professor then looks to Buttercup who hides her feelings and turns away in embarrassment.

"And I do remember you not getting my permission to leave when you were older, Buttercup?" He reminded her and she steps in and hugs him too.

Blossom looks at the Professor long enough for her to step in and hug him too.

* * *

Inside, Bubbles, Buttercup and Chloe are treated to the Professor's hospitality by giving them milk and cookies. The Professor was coming out of the kitchen with some milk and cookies and setting them down on the coffee table for the girls who sat on the couch. Bubbles and Buttercup dig in and Chloe looks to the Professor.

"Trust me. It was my girls favorite snack when they were little." The Professor referred to the milk and cookies.

Chloe herself then helped herself to some as well.

Blossom on the other hand weakly walks upstairs, from losing a lot of blood from her previous fight, and her broken arm. Some blood even drips from her waist as she makes her way up the stairs. She takes off her attire as she walks to her old room. Her go-go boots, her ribbon, her bracelet and her leotard. As she enters her old bedroom she is now just in a pink tank top. As she entered, she tripped and falls to the floor. But landing on her soft carpet, she realizes how much she missed this place. As she stands she remembers much about her childhood.

She looks at the bed, where she and her sisters used to sleep together in. She can just imagine herself younger being there with her loving sisters happily sleeping. She then turns to the treasure chest with building blocks and visualizes the area where the girls used to play in. She pictures herself playing with dolls, Bubbles on the floor coloring her pages and Buttercup building a block tower. She then looks over at the three windows that the girls made by using their heat vision. She pictures herself and her sisters just looking through those windows overseeing the city. Then she looks over to the original PPG hotline phone. She stares at it and pictures herself answering it as it informed her of any crimes being made in the city and they head out. She then pictures The Professor tucking her and sisters into bed as he kissed their foreheads and they smiled. Blossom remembers that and sheds a tear from her eye seeing that the days gone by. The Professor also gives Bubbles her toy octopus, Octi before she went to sleep. And that made Blossom shed more tears. She feels like she wants to cry. She kneels to the ground and tears fall from her face as she reminisced her sweet childhood.

Blossom realized how much she loved her family more than she loved saving the world. She'd protect her family from any danger that harms them. And she would die protecting the ones she loves. Just to save the world. She closes her eyes tight to remember that not only she is girl with a life, she is a girl with a purpose and she plans to keep it that way. She opens her eyes and looks at the reflection of her old play-set mirror.

(I'm not finished yet.) Thought Young Blossom.

"And you're not finished with me..." Said Blossom talking to her reflection. The reflection turns into young Blossom, glaring at herself and Blossom herself glares back. "You're never finished with me." And the reflection dashes out to her in a pink streak.

**News station**

Greenster: (talking amongst other Greensters who's faces are darkened.) We will come for our leader. And then we will take over Townsville. We will control everything. We will taste it's blood.

Female reporter: On hearing this message from the Green Gang, the Mayor of Townsville put himself and his men on twenty-four hour alert, while the deputy Mayor was quick to speak out...

Deputy Mayor Stephens: This whole situation is the result of the Mayor's incompetence, and the terrorist actions of the Powerpuff Girls. I wish to sit down and speak with the Leader myself, to negotiate a settlement.

**Normal view**

Back at the girls home, the family tells stories and has a laugh. Bubbles, Buttercup, Chloe and Blossom laugh with the Professor as he told stories about the adventures the girls had when they were little.

"No way, you got controlled by a cat?" Asked Chloe.

"This cat has a habit of manipulating it's master and bending them of their will. So, yes, I was controlled by a cat and was forced to do his evil work." Told the Professor. "Now how about I tell you the story of my girls saved the entire world from being turned into dogs?"

"Ah, man. C'mon, Professor. You told that story about three times now." Buttercup happily complained.

"How about the time when we were tiny and we had to beat up an army of Nanobots?" Bubbles suggested.

"No, I think I'll leave that for last." Professor said.

"I've got one. The time I beat up that small monster." Buttercup said. "I was so nervous about facing this guy. He was about this size and can make buildings fall to the ground just by shouting at it. I tried to punch him, but he dodged and sucker punched me to the ground, then I took a spice out of his scream wave and I fell. I was just about done for. He was coming closer to me. Closer, closer, closer! Even closer! AHHH! My laser eyes couldn't work. I was in fear, I was helpless! But then, a spark came up and went into my heart. This spark gave me awesome power. Just enough for me to get back on my feet and kick that monster's ass! I emerged victoriously."

Chloe giggles in excitement. "Wow!" But then Blossom starts to talk as she smirks.

"Hey, Buttercup. That 'spark' wouldn't happen to be your blanket, right?" And Bubbles giggles as Buttercup blushes in embarrassment.

"Wow, Blossom. I never knew you and your sisters had such epic adventures together." Chloe said. "But why did you leave individually?"

"Now that is a story I like to tell you about." The Professor speaks and the rest of the gang turn to him.

"You see, after Robin's death, the girls came home with tears in their eyes."

_Flashback._

_The girls flew home after their confrontation with Mojo. They enter the door and see the Professor waiting for them as he has a worried look on his face. The girls just floated past him and up to their room without saying a word._

"They didn't say a word. They just went into bed. I tried to talk to them about their problems, but they just don't want to listen. Two years of depression got to the girls."

_As the years go by, the girls just stay in bed, and fight crime when there is. They still do but still look depressed while fighting crime and monsters._

"They never even left for school. They just sat in their bed, waiting, waiting until they could get over it. But they couldn't. They tried going for help."

_Blossom was seen talking to a psychiatrist was lying on a couch._

"But it really wasn't working for them. And then one day, it finally happened."

_The girls are seen on their bed again, at the age of ten. Buttercup speaks._

_"I never should've listen to you."_

_"What?" Blossom responds._

_"You're the one with the brains and you just had to go for it."_

_"Hey, you think this is my fault?"_

_"It is. You let Robin die because you cared for her safety! And Mojo played you for a fool. He played us all fools! But you had to rush him."_

_"WHAT?! I didn't rush him. You rushed him!"_

_"The hell I did!"_

_"Don't swear in front of me!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"You know what Buttercup? You're acting like a bitch!" Blossom yelled at her and Buttercup gets angry._

_"Say that again?"_

_"You're. Acting. LIKE. A BITCH!" She said. Buttercup just stood there glaring at her, but after a few seconds, she lunged at Blossom. She pins her to a wall and violently punches her stomach in. Blossom slams her fist down hard on her head and crashes to the floors. She then dives at her, feet first and crashes her through the floorboards of the house. They entered the living room and Buttercup lifts up the couch, she then hurled it at her sister but she dodged and she fires her heat vision at her. She dodges the laser and it chases her around the house. They then rolled into the kitchen, where Blossom pins her sister and brutally punches her from side to side. Buttercup kicks her off, opens the fridge and throws many appliances at her. She then lifts up the entire refrigerator and swings it around like a bat trying to hit Blossom. She swings again and Blossom catches hold of the fridge and takes hold of it. She swings it to a wall with Buttercup on it and smashes it through, making a big hole. Buttercup emerges out of the wreckage, her nightgown tethered and face bruised. Blossom then stands in front of her sister. Buttercup spits out a drop of her blood onto the ground and looks at her._

_"Get out..." Blossom calmly said to her sister as she continued to frown at her._

_"Leave." She said again. "I don't. Want to see you. Again. EVER!" She screamed the last word._

_And Buttercup somehow acknowledges it. She gets up and sky rockets into the air and out of Townsville. Blossom stands on the wreckage of the wall, still in her nightgown as she breathes profusely. Bubbles then floats down towards her sister and Blossom looks down._

_"You should go too." Blossom spoke to Bubbles with her back at her. Bubbles then looked at the sky where Buttercup flew off and puts her head down._

"And that was the last time the girls ever saw each other. Blossom never told me what happened to Buttercup and where she would go. She just left without a trace. I'd still have Bubbles, but she ran away too. I was all alone in my lab. Every year I kept on thinking about the girls. And how things are turning up right now. I could've sworn I've seen better times.

_Flashback ends._

Back to the Professor and the girls.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, still of course went for their education and I was happy for that. But for me, I was broke. I didn't have any money. I always entered in dangerous competitions in order to get more. And everyday I keep thinking about you three because. You're all I have left."

Chloe was astonished upon hearing this and turns to Blossom.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't apologize. I was doing fine on my own."

"And now that we together again, we can become a team again." Bubbles said in glee.

"NO!" Blossom was quick to say. "We cannot be a team again!"

Buttercup gets up in anger and stands to her sister. "And why not?! We've always been a team! ALWAYS!"

"I know! But now, times have changed. I work alone now." Blossom said.

"Since when have you ever worked alone?" Buttercup asked.

"Since you flew off on me! And ever since I've been doing just fine until the Greensters showed up. And..." Blossom stopped speaking upon realization.

"And...?" Buttercup wanted her to answer.

"I wanted you girls back." She said and Buttercup changed her expression upon what she said. "You really... wanted us to come back?" Buttercup responded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what we've ever done since those days. Saving the day, fighting crime, making people happy. Making the whole town love us." Blossom expressed her feelings. "They wanted the Powerpuff Girls to come back. I wanted them to come back more. Because. I love you girls. We're a family, we're sisters and we love each other. And I don't ever want to go through another argument again."

"If you wanted to fight crime so badly, you could've called us." Bubbles said.

"Sorry. I just... Didn't want to get you girls mixed up in all of this." Blossom becomes sad and looks up again. "Forgive me, girls."

A moment of silence occurs. No one spoke to her and Blossom looks down again. She turns away and heads for the door. But Buttercup stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and Blossom turns her head to her.

"Powerpuffs till the end, sis." She said and Blossom becomes happy again.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked her and Buttercup nods. Bubbles walks up to her with her trademark smile.

"We are your sisters, Blossom and we will always care for you no matter what. Cause we are the POWERPUFF GIRLS! And we are superheroes, till the end!" Bubbles said.

"We fight crime and monsters." Buttercup said. "It's what we do."

"Duh." Bubbles said.

Blossom sheds a tear and wipes it away. "Okay! I hear you, girls!"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup embrace each other, giggling in joy as they are happily reunited. Chloe also sheds tears and Professor gives her a tissue.

The Professor just keeps on smiling as he has seen that her daughters have finally made up and forgave each other.

* * *

Over at City Hall. Inside the prison unit of City Hall, Deputy Mayor Stephens, along with Dex Dee and Perras walk through the corridors of the jail cells. They then come across an interrogation room, where none other than the Green Leader is sitting in.

They open the cell door and there he was sitting in the corner of the room, handcuffed. He then turns to the three men and chuckles manically. Stephens was nervous to even enter the cell but Dee insists on he does. Stephens wanted to negotiate with him and he will. He enters the cell, acting all confident. Perras and Dee shut the door behind him as Stephens sits down in front of him.

Perras guards the door as Dee leans on the bars. Suddenly a scream was heard. "AUGHHHH!" And alerted Perras and Dee. Perras opens the cell door with his gun drawn out and sees blood splattered all across the walls. He sees Stephens held by the Leader up to him. He sees that he killed Stephens by ripping his throat with his teeth, and he drops his corpse to the ground as he smiles at him.

* * *

Back at the Powerpuff Girls' home, Professor Utonium heals Blossom's wounds while Chloe watches from the stairs.

"I heard you went back to fighting crime. What you should understand is the risks you're making, seeing that the Chemical X inside you is slowly wearing off." The Professor said.

"I know, Professor." Blossom said as she tests her arm out. It's now fixed and she can punch well again.

"And because of that, you now have to worry about living like a normal girl."

"I thought you like me as I am. Strong, smart, brave. You wanted to make me perfect, but then you accidently made me special. This is who I am, Professor. A peace keeper. Don't tell me to change, because I can't. I wanted to change, believe me. But many people were suffering and I..." Blossom continued to speak but the Professor interrupts her.

"You made the right choice, Blossom."

Blossom then puts her head down. "I only wanted to end this Greenster nonsense so I can get back to my new life. Once I've humiliated the Green Gang Leader..."

"Then what will you do? Go to the mall with your friends? Forget about saving Townsville after you saved it once?" The Professor spoke.

"I care more than just friends you know."

"Then, let me come clear with you. Have you forgotten what happened to Robin?" Said the Professor and Blossom glares at the ceiling.

"I'll never forget Robin, Professor. She was my good friend. And me and my sisters honored her." She puts on her go-go boots and ties her ribbon to her hair. "But the war goes on."

She then sees Chloe and comes up to her. Chloe stands before her as Blossom talks with her. "Chloe, my most trusted BFF. Your training begins tomorrow. I have detailed plans for tonight and I want you to follow them as they go into motion. Alter it in any way however... and you're fired." Chloe nods her head in understanding.

* * *

Back at City Hall, Mayor sits on his chair trying to open his pickle jar again. And then Rachel Carmine enters his office. "Mayor?"

The Mayor stops turning his pickle jar and spots his successor coming in. "Ms. Carmine?"

She walks up to him. "Reporting for duty."

"Well, I... I wasn't expecting you to come over anytime soon... but..." Mayor talks as he gets off his seat and pulls up a chair for Rachel.

"Thank you." She said as she sits down. "I was hoping to discuss some topic with you."

"Of course." The Mayor sits back and gets back to trying to open his pickle jar. He tries hard but to no avail. Carmine then grabs the jar and opens it for him.

"Let's try to focus on the task here, please, Mr. Mayor." Rachel insisted and the Mayor carelessly holds his pickle jar out to Rachel. "No. I just ate."

* * *

At the arcade, two Greensters walk through. Their jackets have phases on them. One of them says 'My name is Don' and the other says 'My name is Rob'. They talk.

"Ey, that Blossom sure is nasty, eh, Don?"

"Yeah, figure that real cool, Rob. She tossed Spike right through the sign."

"She get beat up by leader real good."

"Leader beat her real good. Then leader gets into a cell. And Blossom nuked half the gang. Radical."

Chloe looks from behind the wall, donning a jacket and pants with green paint on her face and sunglasses. She acts like she's a Greenster and walks up to the two Greensters.

"Hey! Eyes sideways, Don. Lookie, lookie. Chicken leg, wearing colors, comin this way."

Don grabs her arm as she walked past them.

"Nice arm, baby. What's your quota?"

"All lines are busy." Chloe talks like the Greensters. "That my quota!"

Chloe pulls her arm away from Don.

"Hey, Licken Chegs! She nasty, Rob!"

"Chegs billy... Chegs pre-school Greenster." Said Rob.

"Leader will have you face if you go on touchin me." Chloe said.

"Leader, said that?" Rob said.

"Guess Leader think you ain't bright." Chloe said again. "Figure you are Greensters."

"Ey! We Greensters!" Yelled Don. "We slicer-dicers!"

"Then why ain't you at the pipe? I don't shiv." Chloe said.

"She don't shiv." Don said.

"What pipe?" Rob asked.

"Pipe, spud!" Chloe addressed them as she walked away. "West river, and forty. Attendance as in mandatory!"

"The pipe. We hear." Said Rob.

"Real cool, Rob." Said Don.

"Didn't hear from me, Spud!" Chloe said from a distance.

* * *

Back at the Mayor's office, Carmine continues to make conversation with Mayor.

"Mayor, I've always admired you when I was a child." Carmine said.

The Mayor chews on pickles as he talks. "Hard to believe that. Considering you're here to take my job because of political affairs."

"I know. Dee. I don't like him."

"He loves you. I've seen your record. You've always wanted to be Mayor. That way, you have the law in your hands. I've always had the police on my side and they obey every order I give out."

* * *

In the prison unit, The Green Leader sits in a jail cell with an officer guarding the door.

"You got kids, officer?" The Leader talks.

The officer bangs the bars hard with his nightstick. "Shut up, freak!" And gets back to his duty.

"I'm just asking. I like kids..." He said in a sinister way.

* * *

Back in the office.

"Why, I'd give you my job now if I wanted to." The Mayor said as he finished talking.

"Thank you, Mayor. But he's only interested in me. Because of the way I felt about the Powerpuff Girls." Carmine said.

"Let's... not talk about the Powerpuff Girls, shall we?" The Mayor said in disregard.

* * *

On the street, Chloe, again dressed as a Greenster talks to some other Greensters who were hijacking a taxi cab.

"Uh... course... We know the pipe."

"Sure." And Chloe walks away again.

* * *

Carmine and the Mayor continue to talk.

"You always stand up for what you believed in. You look at Townsville in the eye and shine it's light upon it. You speak for the people. You trust the law in your hands. But what I don't understand is, why would you trust underage triplets with superpowers to do your work?"

The Mayor explains as he looked out the window.

"Because... I'm not that senile, Ms. Carmine. I'm sure you heard old fossils like me talk about... Well, let me put it this way. It's about people and heroes. Fact is, we mostly lie about it. We make it sound like we all leaped to our feet and went after the base on the spot. Hell, we were scared! Rumors were flying. We thought the enemy was going to take over this great city. But we had an army. That army was the only thing in our world we ever had. At first we hated that army, but the 'army' pulled through and helped millions of people. And then there was this scientist, who'd brought us this special gift. He was brave, strong, willing and determined. And also loving. Almost overnight we had our army. We won the war. Since then, many people started liking this army, many governments have been motivated. Everyone started looking up to the army as the shining star."

"Go on..." Carmine listened.

"After the war... I purchased the army and made them my own. Well, I didn't purchase them but I hired them. The army would then be called upon by my call to destroy more enemies that would dare to cross the borders of this fair city of the United States. But... but then... It happened... The army had a friend. A very good friend. Died at the base at a very young age. He said 'Would rather die here than let this city fall apart.' And the army... they acknowledged it. But a lot of innocent men died. But we still won the war. It still bounces back and fourth in my head. From time to time I realized I couldn't judge. It was too big. They were too big..."

"I still don't see what this has to do with the Powerpuff Girls." Carmine responds after that long speech. The Mayor continues looking at the window after pacing back and fourth.

"Maybe you will. Once you get to know them better."

* * *

Chloe has just finished rounding up every Greenster she could find and takes off her disguise.

"You hear man, the pipe."  
"The pipe? Yeah, I hear!"

* * *

Back at the office, Perras comes in and informs the Mayor.

"Mayor!"

"Perras?"

"You better see this! It's the Greensters!"

The Mayor runs off leaving Carmine in his office as he attend to important matters.

* * *

The Mayor is on the roof of City Hall, with Blossom standing beside him. He looks through a telescope a whole bunch of Greensters at what is called the pipe, which is located on a cliff of Townsville.

"By golly, there's thousands of them! This is not good, Blossom! Why? Why are they there?"

"Because I want them there, Mayor."

"We can move in with helicopters and all the men we have! Heck, bring the navy on their asses! Bring in-"

"No, Mayor! They can't be arrested. You could never hold them all. They have to be defeated. Humiliated."

"You sure, you know what you're doing?"

"Of course. I always know what I'm doing. My plan will work, and I know my plans better than anyone. Trust me, Mayor. I'm counting on your help. One last time, old friend."

* * *

Back in the jail cell, the Green Leader still talks to the guard.

"How about a wife? Is she hot? Can I have her?" He taunts him again.

The officer bangs the bars again. "SHUT UP!" And continues guarding. The Mayor then enters.

"Thompson. You're relieved."

The guard leaves his post as the Mayor comes up to the Leader's cell.

"Hello, Mayor? Come to say hello, old man?"

"Actually... I came to say good-bye." And the Mayor walks out through the exit doors.

"You so dead, old man!" The Leader yelled across to him.

As the Mayor left, the entire cell prison unit goes dark, like a blackout. The Leader is confused by this. He becomes even more confused when the jail cell he is opens. He exits out of his cell, wondering what has happened and spots a vent. He smiles, guessing it is his only way out. He pulls the vent off the wall and crawls inside it. Everything is now dark and all we can hear is Blossom's thoughts.

(That's right. Escape, you twisted green animal. Don't forget the drop.)

We hear the Leader squeaking his hands as he slides down the vent.

(You'll be coming across a hole soon. Just keep moving and you'll see it. There, just climb into the pipe. Don't eat rats though. Yuck... gross! Can you see the river yet. Good. You're at the end of the tunnel.)

The Green Leader sees light at the end of the tunnel and sees a big group of Greensters surrounding the pipe. He smiles.

(The only thing between you and your it now...)

Blossom's pink eyes glow behind him with a glare.

(Is me!)

Blossom then tackles the Leader and they both fall into a pool of mud.

(Yuck... mud... It had to be mud. I'll need to take a shower after this.)

The Greensters watched Blossom and the Leader fall into the mudhole and the Leader emerges with a roar. He punches the mud, looking for Blossom.

"BLOSSOM! Face me, you fool! I will kill you... I will show you who rules Townsville!" He yelled and Blossom emerges behind him, all covered in mud.

"Okay, boy!" She said as she removes her ribbon and equipment. "Show me!"

The Leader charges at Blossom as he tried to claw at her, but she dodges and kicks his side. She then punches downward at his face and falls into the mud.

"Ya see, Don. Blossom she nasty." Said Rob.

"Hope Bob don't say mad nasty." Said Don.

"She mad nasty." Said Rob.

"Shhhh!" Said a Greenster in the background.

Blossom and the Leader tangle with each other, and Blossom flips him over to her side. She then gets punches in the face by his strike. After being stun, her back is turned and the Leader grabs her by the shoulders and sinks his teeth into them. Blossom screamed in pain but she moves her leg and kicks him in his private spot. He covers his spot in pain and Blossom knees his face and he gets back up. He goes in to claw her again but she dodges and swings her hand across his forehead. He stops and starts asking.

"What was that?"

"Just a good cut above the eyes. The kind that bleeds." She told him as his forehead starts to bleed and gets punched again.

"Leader getting beat. Leader gonna lose."

"Leader will beat Blossom."

"Shhhh!"

Blossom was just getting started as her fight heats up. The Leader throws a lot of punches toward her but her instincts allows her to dodge everyone and throws at least six punches on his face and stomach. She tries to kick him, but he grabs her leg and tosses her around the side. She falls into the mud and grabs some as the Leader walks up to her. She throws mud in his face and it blinds him. She runs up to him and does a front flip, slamming her foot onto his head. Blossom gets up again and so does the Leader who charges at her in rage and tackles her into the mud. The two struggle but the Leader smiles and plans to drown her into the mud. He pushes her down into the mud and before her face submerges she takes a deep breath of air. The Leader holds her there until the bubbles in the mud stop and shockingly, they do. The Leader smiled as he seemed to have killed Blossom this time. But suddenly Blossom's feet kicks up at him and he falls back. As he gets up he sees Blossom emerging out of the mud again, glaring at the face of danger. The two have one more fist fight together, with Blossom getting hit in the face twice and the Leader getting punched five times. And then Blossom hits him in his right arm.

"That didn't do anything!" He said.

"Nope. But you probably shouldn't use that arm for a while." Blossom said.

He feels his arm numb, and angrily charges at her again. She tried punching him, but it seems she's too exhausted. The Leader punches her several times and knees her stomach in. After dealing with so much pain, she groans and faints. The Leader then drops Blossom down, seeing that she is all worn out.

"She dusted! She dusted!"

The Leader celebrates his victory and grabs Blossom by the neck. He lifts her up and yells at her face. "I BEAT YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"

However he was greeted with a head-butt by Blossom as she quickly jumped back onto her feet. She glares again at him.

"You don't get it, do you, mister?" Blossom talked. "This isn't a mudhole..."

Blossom walks up to him and punched him several times in the face and once in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

"It's an operating table."

Blossom then sits down as she grabs his leg.

"And I'm the surgeon."

Blossom then pulls his leg until it cracks and the Leader screams in pain and tries to get off but Blossom pulls it more until he finally loses consciousness. Blossom gets up and looks at the other Greensters in front of her. She stands tall over their defeated Leader and glares at them all. The Greensters has witnessed their leader, beaten at the hands of Blossom. They look at her and one of them smiles.

* * *

The next day.

**News station**

A former Greenster: (Now with a pink heart on his face.) The Greensters are dead! The Greensters are history. (He points at his face with the heart on it.) This is the mark of the future. The City of Townsville belongs to the Powerpuff Girls!

[Channel flip]

Dr. Jonas: Just as I predicted. The Powerpuff Girls have plagued our city once more. The kids have been poisoned by their reckless behavior and innocent nature.

[Channel flip]

Police Officer: The Greenster's Leader is in custody as of now and will be examined whether he is the victim of mental illness or standing against trial.

[Channel flip]

Old Lady: Powerpuff Girls? I am plain tired of hearing about them! The city would be more better if they just go on their own way. They just can't let things go like us humans do. We count too.

[Channel flip]

Another former Greenster: (with a unicorn on his left cheek.) Do not expect any further statements. The Sons of Powerpuff do not talk. We act. Let Townsville's criminals beware. They are about to enter hell.

[Channel flip]

Lori: So a bunch of psychopaths turn on criminals instead of innocents. For this you blame the Powerpuff Girls?

[Channel flip]

Professor: I said no comment.

**Normal view**

Buttercup was watching the News Stations on her TV in the apartment and talks to Blossom on her cell phone.

"Nice one laying it into him, Blossom. That... was awesome."

"Thanks Buttercup. I'm glad we're back in business myself."

"Yeah, we still got a lot of things to do if we're ever gonna get back into crime fighting."

"Does this mean we're still on for shopping at the mall tonight?"

"Wouldn't wanna miss it for the world."

"See ya. Take care."

"You too, Blossom."

Blossom hangs up on her phone and reads on her computer. She then smiles as she thinks about something in her mind.

(The day is finally starting to turn.)

Blossom then turns her seat around and stares at her window as the sun's bright light gleams through her window and into her flowing red hair. She then smiles as she feels nostalgic.

(I'm starting to feel it... The Powerpuff way... And how it feels so good. Call me crazy... but this has been the best start of my summer vacation. The rest is gonna good.)

"Feels like yesterday." Blossom uttered as she closes her eyes in relaxation.

(I can finally get a good night sleep now.)

* * *

Somewhere else in Townsville. Bubbles stands in front of her, her friend's house as she is nervous to even walk up to it. She feels bad about not inviting her to the Tech Expo, which she missed and feels the need to make it up for her. She then breathes in and out and starts walking up to her house. She knocks on her door and leans on the wall waiting for to come out. She does and sees her on her porch.

"Bubbles?" Jenny said.

"Hey, Jenny. Look, I just wanted to apologize for not letting you know about the Tech Expo. I didn't think you would be into that."

Jenny holds the door out and walks up to her.

"Look, Bubbles, don't apologize. I don't care if didn't invited me. I just thought maybe we can do things that we both enjoy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The County Fair is still on right?"

"Of course, we can hang out then." Bubbles happily said.

"Great. And I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I can guess that you missed the Tech Expo because you wanted to fight crime again. I don't mind if you have to save lives all day but at least do it with me around. And hey, maybe I can beat a few bad guys for you too, huh?"

"Hee hee hee! Of course."

Jenny smiles and looks back to her house.

"Hey, you wanna come in? My mom just made some chocolate blue berry muffins." Jenny invited her.

"Sure." Bubbles accepted and they enter.

(Maybe my summer vacation isn't really at a bad start. Guess this can work out.)

* * *

Back at City Hall, the Mayor was just packing up his belongings seeing that this is his last day as mayor. After getting everything he has, Mayor carries his box out of the office and sees the plaque on his desk that reads 'Rachel Carmine' seeing that he has been replaced. At the reception he removes his banner and places it on the desk and his Mayoral hat which he hesitated to give up. He walks out of City Hall with his former secretary, Ms. Bellum bidding him farewell and wishing him luck for the rest of his future. The Mayor walks down the street, stops, turns back and takes one more look at City Hall. He sheds a tear out of his eye and wipes it off with his finger as he sniffs. He then walks again and his career as Mayor has expired.

* * *

Over at the Townsville Mental Home. Many patients are seen playing with blocks and rocking on chairs. There we see Mojo Jojo sitting on his seat. Waiting for his moment to rise. He watched the TV and has saw what has transpired.

(So, my little pets have come back to haunt me. Good. Good... good... Well... It's time I showed them the true meaning of fear. The true meaning of my sorrow. It's time that I, Mojo... Jojo, rise again. And finally destroy my enemies. My enemies... who have grown. I am going to humiliate them. I am going to taunt them. I am going to DESTROY them! It's time... The Powerpuff Girls must die.)

And then, Mojo lifts his face up and grins, seeing his revenge is coming. His evil laugh can be heard as the chapter ends.

* * *

**End of the fourth chapter, but it is also the end of the second part of the story.**

* * *

**So far, so good. The next chapter, I've decided to add a few characters from other Cartoon Network shows. As you could tell from the beginning of this story, Ben Tennyson was seen talking with the president and is taking Superman's role as the government pawn. More characters will be seen once the next chapter is up.**

**This is of course a fanfic based on Frank Miller's "The Dark Knight Returns" series. It belongs to him and DC Comics.**

**There will, as someone asked, be romance moments between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys in the next chapters. But remember I've only done half the story, the rest will be hard.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more. Comment if you like.**


End file.
